Medabots: Hunting locke faust
by Wingshad0w
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Medabtos betrayals and Teaching spike to robattle. Chapter 10, the battle has come down to everyone willing to fight. Its a classic confrontation of good versus evil and the villians are using their trump's trump card.
1. Chapter 1

Medabots The hunt for Locke Faust

The long awaited plot wise more important sequel to Medabots betrayals. And everything else wise the long awaited sequel to the currently incomplete teaching spike to robattle.

Ya' see I'm going to feature people that I planned to feature in teaching spike, but haven't yet. I'm doing this so I can get more people to read teaching spike.

Oh, and thanks to all my dedicated fans. You guys motivate me to keep on doing this stuff!

But to be fair here's a basic over view of what's to come in teaching spike (real short)-spoiler warning-

First – chapter 9 – meet some of tom's friends

All other chapters (I haven't planned far ahead) – Ikki, hoboman Steve, Victor, and tom Robattle each other (they're some of the worlds best, and since I can never seem to set up situations where the main characters in any of my stories can battle each other I figured I better do it there)

Gang that was on the plane battles the belzelga elemental squad (spoof on captain planet) Seaslug and Caviar are on the squad

Spike trains after that. The gang goes to the city and causes chaos. Sherry and tom's mom plot to kill them. (I'm so malevolent)

Spike robattles koji with his new medabot. He also gets a minimum of one more medabot. (Might get two) HINT: I already said he might get them in an earlier chapter

Other general things: Spike master's ti-kwan-leep and forms his own style. If (note the word if) he beats koji it will be with his ti-kwan-leep pinnacle super powerful special ultimate secret technique

-things that may occur during the story or later because I haven't planned far enough ahead to decide whether to include it or not-

Marth get's a new medabot; Commando bot (will describe him in this fan fiction sooner or later, if he's not in this chapter then odd are that's not his name)

Victor get's upgraded (I'm borrowing this design from shadowknight4, But it's not exactly the same due some minor changes now, and more later)

Yeah that's about it.

-End spoiler warning-

-begin new spoiler warning, save you'll have no idea what's going on because I haven't told you about these guys when I first make this chapter, so maybe you should wait a bit to read this-

Ahem – _Italics_ thought. Thought and speech may be under one set of quotation marks.

Medabots hunting Locke Faust chapter 1 – Tom's a what!?! (No it's not anything dirty, sick freaks)

"Are you sure you want to do this without any major support from the select corps." Said a man in a white helmet with a white uniform that read select corps.

"Hardly. We don't want you guys interfering during the middle of the operation. That could really screw things up. Marth and I will lead an elite team into the base while you guys sit out side and deal with any and all escapees." Tom was sitting at a table along with Marth and was discussing attack plans.

"And just who might this elite team consist of?" Asked the select corp. representative.

"Do you want an answer that will make you happy but is a lie?" Marth said from on corner. His forehead resting against his chin. "Or do you want the real team list Mister Tenriyou?"

-Earlier at the end of Medabots betrayals-

"Ha I told you it would never work!" Shouted doctor aki from a chair with rope around his waist. "Well the part where you abduct me did work, but Medabots corp. is still alive a functioning."

A man at the other end of the room turned around from a view screen showing the spot where robo-archangel had been but a moment before. Another one showed the worn out metablue lying on the ground. A third showed tom lying on the ground in a pool of blood and tom's sister freaking out at the sight of herself covered in it. (Malicious, yet comic!) As the man turned his eyes showed nothing but burning hatred and anger. Anger that was going to be directed towards the nearest thing that could be beaten on. How convenient it was that doctor aki was just a prisoner. "Eugene." The man spoke seething with rage. Then he abruptly calmed down. "You fool, you think my primary objective was to shut down or destroy Medabots corp. Hardly. It's an international company with various headquarters worldwide. No my objective was to get the brain of that child there." The man in shadow pointed one finger towards tom.

"Why. I mean sure he's smart, but you're going to kill him so what good will his brain do?" Dr. Aki looked at his captor genuinely confused.

"Well not his brain itself. Just something very important lodged within." Then he became angry for a moment. As his green eyes became filled with anger and turned red, if but for a moment. Then he calmed himself and decided to talk about the past. "Do you remember young Thomas's grandfather?"

"Huh?" Doctor Aki looked confused. "Well yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Although we may never know it to be the truth professor hushi often acknowledged Butler was the smartest of his pupils. But still the man decided not to focus his work on Medabots technology. Instead he focused on how to improve human life with the technology we made. Actually that was how Meta evil was able to become a cyborg, through butler's research notes. But I digress. Eugene?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember that one machine that all five of us worked on? The one that was designed to be the world's strongest computer. The one that butler helped make to be capable of interacting with the human brain. The one that works of that mysterious stone piece we found."

"Yes I do. Butler said it was supposed to be the receiving center for the artificial neural network for a cyborg. Wait you don't mean!?!"

"Oh I do Eugene. I most certainly do." The mysterious figure just smiled a vampire smile as he looked back at the screen where tom was getting lifted onto a stretcher. "Now you will suffer the Spanish inquisition."

"What, I didn't expect the Spanish inquisition!" Doctor Aki exclaimed.

Enter Cardinal Ximinez "NOBODY expects the Spanish inquisition! Our chief weapon is surprise… surprise and fear… fear and surprise… Our two chief weapons are…"

"I hope that he at least brought the right rack." Muttered the mysterious man in black. 

-In the present once more-

Everyone was gathered around the hop-mart. Everyone included, space Medafighter x and Arcbeetle, victor and warbandit, Ikki and Metabee, Erika and brass, rintaro and kantaroth, spike and Krosserdog, koji and sumilidon, Sam and peppercat, Sloan and totalizer, Karin and neutranurse, the captain planet squad consisting of ms. Caviar and belzelga, mark, a five foot eight darker skinned glasses wearing really good looking (to the ladies anyway) guy and his medabot earth belzelga, Cory a white five foot eight (they're all 5'8") guy with hydra belzelga, Brendan a light brown haired guy with fire belzelga, Luke more of the same save he had a miniature afro and a white belzelga, and Fab, an Italian looking Luke and his black belzelga, as well as Emily with her elemental belzelga and plasma nurse, Marth and his medabot commando bot (I'll describe him later), and last was tom with annihilator, gorgon, jetfire, white knight and metablue in standard form, and rokusho with baton on his shoulder. (This is the ultimate run-on sentence) The only thing was that everyone was facing tom and Marth.

"Well you all should have a vague idea of why you're gathered here. If not I'll give you one." Tom said. He was standing with his arms folded across his chest. His voice was extremely serious. "Dr. Aki has been missing for almost eleven months. We have just discovered his location and I need a team to help me go in a get Dr. Aki. I have chosen you. Are you with me?"

"YEA!" Shouted everyone.

"Wow that was a short motivational speech, now what do we do for chapter filler?" Marth said as he looked at the crowd in front of him, at least one hand per person raised. Tom looked shocked, his cheeks had pressed in and his eyes were white circles. "Why do you look so negative? Is it because you got them all to agree so fast and now you have nothing to do for a few pages?"

"No." Tom said returning to normal. "It's just that now that that's over I'll have to face something bad. And probably painful too."

"Ah." Said Marth knowingly.

"You were right." A sadistic female voice said.

"AAH! Scary lady!" Came the mass cry. "Get her!" Came the second mass cry.

"Pfft. You're nothing to me now." Said scary lady. "Take this." Suddenly black flames came from a tree, as scary lady had yet to reveal herself. Everyone was taking a guess at where she was located. Those flames landed right in front of the mass of people and Medabots that weren't Marth and Tom.

Tom looked first at the group of people who were dancing around trying to avoid the strange black flames. "Well why don't we finish this? Just you and me, one on one. Leave the others out. I want the fight to sound fair." Tom motioned to Marth with his hand. Marth pulled out tom's sword. Tom continued to motion Marth to move directly behind him. "And besides I know right where you are right now and what you're planning to do. Don't waste the energy you're gathering and fight me head on."

"I'd rather finish my grudge with a big bang." Suddenly scary lady jumped out of a tree with a giant ball of fire between her hands.

"Exactly what I figured. Heck even the right size too." Tom closed his eyes and lowered his sword and head. "Fine then do what you must." Tom raised his head once more as the fireball went straight towards him. At the last moment a blue glow began to surround him.

"_It couldn't be. I mean I know there are some protective enchantments that make a blue glow, but still they said he was magic free!"_

-In the secret torture chamber that Dr. Aki is in right now-

"Ha!" Shouted cardinal Ximinez. "How do you like the comfy chair!?!"

"Actually it's a little lumpy." Replied Dr. Aki.

"God can you Monty python impersonators do anything right?" Muttered the dark hostage master.

"Well have you ever seen the Monty python Spanish inquisition sketch? This is exactly perfect!" Ximinez said as he stormed off.

"Well now that he's gone off I suppose it's time to reveal my secret method of assassination. I have trained my daughter in the magic arts."

"Magic!" Splurted Dr. Aki. "Do you believe in fairy tales too!?! Oh, ahahahaha! That was a great joke. No really what is your plan to kill him."

"No I am serious. I know certain dark figures that practice it well. I feel certain that this plan will succeed!" Then Dr. Aki laughed even harder. "What you still don't believe me?"

"No, that joke that you'd be able to kill him was even funnier."

"I was serious Eugene."

"As was I. And I've seen what he has designed for battle and any assassins you send are doomed. You really shouldn't have sent your daughter. Odds are she'll be killed. I hope you aren't too attached." Dr. Aki leveled his eyes, or as best could be assumed behind the sunglasses he wears. As did his captor. "You really should watch this battle instead of me. You might be surprised by the power he wields."

Aki's captor looked. Just as the fireball hit. "Hey what was that blue field?" He re-played the moments of impact. "What the fireball is conforming around the field!?! That, that's impossible, Tom doesn't use magic he doesn't." Dr. Aki just smiled as he looked at Tom's face. Tom could be seen wearing a smug grin and a determined look.

-Back in Riverview-

A few seconds passed as no response came from the little fire tornado that had formed. Scary lady relaxed a little as she gathered more energy to finish off the rest of the group. "Well that was easier than expected. Time to finish off the rest of you."

Then an extremely hot gust of wind came out from the center of the tornado. As some unknown near explosive force of wind came from inside the tornado. Then Marth flew out back towards the mass while Tom flew at scary lady. She jumped up to dodge at the last second as Tom's strike split the tree she had been on clean in half. Then as she quickly moved away to gain some time she saw that tom had taken but one leap and was on her. Quickly she brought up her sword to guard the left side of her head. Then she realized something. "_He's using his left hand. He's supposed to be right handed. But!_" Scary lady looked at the tree and its base. The tree was split clean in two and there was even a split in the cement. "_Not only did he survive the fire blast I launched at him unscathed but he managed to blow it away with in-human force. Then move in a heartbeat's time to strike me, do it with enough force to dent the hop-mart _(Remember the stat's I gave it in teaching spike? That comment means a lot) _and then he moved faster than I did. _Are you human!?!"

Tom had a grim line of a mouth on his face previous to this comment. But as the two combatants pulled apart tom grinned. He even chuckled a bit. "Mostly." Was all he said. Then he was on her, he put his lips on hers and gave her a quick kiss. "Hey when I fight I'm a jerk to my opponents." Then as he just pulled away as masked scary lady stood still in shock he kicked her hard. Real hard. "I also am not overly chivalrous." Tom's mouth turned back to a grim line. His eyes lost all traces of joy. "Don't expect any mercy. Got it, Jasmine Faust."

Scary lady, jasmine Faust, got up. In shock, "How'd you know my name?"

"Would you believe it, we're related."

"What!" Came the cry from both the organized mass prepared to battle and Jasmine.

"Yeah. That's something like what I said when I found out. And even though on a family tree we'd end up pretty close to each other we're still fairly distant relatives. I guess you could call it a sibling rivalry, but in most sibling rivalries the sibling aren't trying to kill each other. Huh?" Tom looked up as a grin that only a jerk of his style could form in that situation. Jasmine was right on top of him fist ready to pound his face into the cement, charged with a black glow. While tom's right arm, from the point halfway between his elbow and shoulder, was surrounded with a blue glow, and changing.

-WHAM!!!-

"You're strong." Jasmine said stuck. Her black fist turned back to the blue of her all body covering.

"That exchange was in my favor once more. Look down. Then get off my fist, if you can, and look at where you hit, then you'll see a true facial scar." Tom was grim. He was changing emotions second to second. And it was always the better outcome for himself.

Jasmine followed Tom's instructions. She looked down. Tom's arm had turned into a robotic arm. It was metallic grey. It was large and strong looking. Then she slowly, painfully got off toms fist. She saw the spot where she had punched tom. There was metal around tom's left eye. The type of metal that a robot has, with part of circuits showing and all, it was rather strange. His eye also was robotic too. "That explains the blue glow!" Jasmine said this as though she were a non injured detective who showed her face and didn't have death grudge against the man she was fighting. All while still grasping her stomach in pain. "You use the transport technology for Medabots. And that's what you meant by mostly human."

"Now show you're true face, because unlike mine odds are its fairly pretty." Tom simply brought up his broadsword so that it was parallel to his left arm.

"Not for the likes of a liar like you." Jasmine's katana popped out of her sheath. Quickly it was covered in white energy and it glowed bright. "_This should blind him!_"

"_Really._" Tom snorted as his right eye closed. "_I'm almost offended by this. What part of robotic eye did she not gather. OH well I suppose I'll just play the game that she want's to play._"

Then the two finally clashed. For a few minutes they darted around almost invisible. As the two exchanged blows they began discussing. "Pretty serious fight we're having." Jasmine started.

"Yeah. Very serious for chapter one." If you can't pick up on who said this, it's the only character that almost regularly refers to knowing the existence of chapters and the only one to have read the script in full.

"I wonder what will follow this fight."

Then tom made his move. Suddenly two angel wings grew out of his back. Then his legs from the midpoint between the knees down changed into a stand designed to hold Jasmine. The stand wrapped around her. Tom's right arm nearly doubled in bulk and after sheathing Jasmine's sword pulled her in tight against him. "The revelation of how much of a cyborg I am. Guys, I'm going somewhere where we won't damage the property or possibly kill you guys."

"What damaged property?" Said Marth from inside the Hop-mart against the glass.

Tom looked glum at this question and took off. Everyone went outside to see that Tom was almost out of the city. "Wow he's like really fast dude!" Then the damage became apparent. While the two had been sword fighting they had missed each other several times and had hit walls, windows and the like. There was even a dent in one of the reinforced concrete cinderblock walls of the hop-mart. "Oh that's the property damage."

-About a full minute after tom took off-

"That was eighty miles in one minute. How do you like it?"

Jasmine looked at tom, mostly because she only could look at him. The face she saw surprised her. It was a sad face looking out at the world. One that seemed to be too sad to be a normal human's face. "Well how do you like the view?"

Jasmine jolted at those words. "Um I guess it's nice." Tom sighed. "What?"

"I'm too nice." Then his right arm and legs disappeared. "I'll just drop you and leave you for another day." Jasmine began to fall. But she wasn't about to let this match end like this.

"_What is he doing!?!" _

Tom sighed. His face became sad once more.

"_I'm going to kill that bastard. My two best spells. The mana gatherer and the consuming fist of the black overlord." _(An attack like hiei's from yu-yu-hakusho)

Tom sighed one last time. "The sunset. I wonder if what grandfather told me all those years ago was true."

"_NOW!_ Mana gatherer!" Jasmine landed in a tree. She gathered energy from the earth itself. And since the earth had far more energy than that of a normal human it was a lot of energy. "Consuming fist of the black overlord!!!" Then around her fist formed a black dragon. She leaped toward tom. Who had now transported rocket legs to his legs and an arm that looked like a normal arm for his right arm. He was facing away when she began the attack. But his robotic eye had picked up the energy. And when the attack connected two things happened. First, jasmine became consumed in her attack. Second, something ancient buried deep within tom snapped. Two little stones, one in the soul of his cranial computer and one in his sword. Then he exploded with red power.

The two connected with each other for some time. Then the black aura that surrounded jasmine was canceled out. It was replaced by a red one that revealed the damage of the consuming fist of the overlord. Jasmine was burned all over. Much of her suit that she wore was burned away. But now her face was showing and all of her injuries were being healed. Even her scar.

"You know you are pretty good looking without your scar." Tom then spun around placed his palm against jasmine's forehead and concentrated massive amounts of energy in his palm. "But as I said before. I'll just let you drop and leave you for later." Then he released the energy forcefully and sent Jasmine careening into the forest. Then he collapsed too.

-End chapter one-

Well that was kinda' different. Hope you liked it. Now to answer some questions I came up with myself.

One – WHY WAS THERE SUCH AN EPIC BATTLE IN CHAPTER ONE!?!

Ans.– I dunno.

Two – WHY DID YOU LET THE MAIN CHARACTER GAIN MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF NEW POWER IN CHAPTER ONE!?!

Ans. – I dunno.

Three – WHY DID YOU SUGGEST THAT THE MAIN CHARACTER AND POSSIBLE NEMISIS WERE KILLED!?!

Ans. – I dunno.

Four – WILL THIS STORY BE CONTINUED!?!

Ans. – duh, the real Spanish inquisition ended, eventually. I mean they have to save Dr. Aki at the very least.


	2. Chapter 2

Medabots The hunt for Locke Faust

The long awaited sequel to chapter 1!

Disclaimer that appears at random – Don't own this stuff. But I still have my uber secret uber evil uber plan, that's so secretive that I don't even know what it is so it must be evil because nothing that evil is ever good!

Well here comes chapter two. Hopefully you've gathered that this will be more serious than teaching spike, and a little darker. But still funny, except kind of twisted due to my somewhat twisted sense of humor. (I'm crazy! He-hahahahahahahaha:) (Author gets weird looks) Ah well its all part of my aforementioned secret plan. Or the matrix, which I do not own.

warning this chapter is weird, but if you like what I write then it shouldn't be all that unusual.

-Begin chapter 2-

_"You know you are pretty good looking without your scar." Tom then spun around placed his palm against jasmine's forehead and concentrated massive amounts of energy in his palm. "But as I said before. I'll just let you drop and leave you for later." Then he released the energy forcefully and sent Jasmine careening into the forest. Then he collapsed too._

That's the last thing he could remember. Falling, that and hearing them. Those voices, three distinct voices. Well one distinct voice and two separate voice groups. The best he could call them were collective consciousnesses from some place in two different eras. But none the less that made it worse. It was like having two small countries shouting directly in his head. No it was more like trying to count hyperactive schoolchildren while someone shouted random numbers in his head. Yeah it was like that. But those collective consciousnesses had done something to silence the third most malevolent voice in his head. The two consciousnesses had then been pretty quiet. Actually his mind only held his thoughts for the first time in years in that moment. They were, "You know you are pretty good looking without your scar. But as I said before. I'll just let you drop and leave you for later."

"You know what was weird. I tried, on multiple occasions, to get the voices in my head to try and sing quartet. At best I once let them argue melodically." Then tom realized. "Whoa did I just say that out loud. Are there psychologists in the room, if so then that must just be a side effect of waking up combined with illusion my computer portion of my mind makes when it tries to integrate with the human side of my mind. _Wait why can't I see. My eyes are open. I think…"_

"Well I suppose you do know that the fiyun stones are always near you don't you?"

"Huh, Grandpa is that you?" Tom thought he tried to look around, but due to the facts that A) his grandfather was dead so he was most likely comatose B) He had yet to see anything C) he had yet to feel anything, he really had no idea if he was looking around.

"Well maybe you don't know about the fiyun stones. No actually probably not. Well now you do. So, um… Well the first fiyun stone powers the computer in your brain. And makes it the most powerful computer in the world. And the second fiyun stone is the pommel stone in your sword. I suppose that means you have the most powerful sword in the world, but that's harder to judge."

"Grandpa, you're responding but not directly to me!"

"Oh, that part about the fiyun stone being in you even though the tablets say they both shattered; well these are what the stones turned into over the years. And those collective consciousnesses in you are just kinda what the people the stones saw over the years. Albeit more than one million years so you hear lots of voices in you head, but still."

"Grandpa, do you know how to make those stupid voices shut up!?!"

"You could try and have them sing quartet with the fourth personality buried deep within. Or you could wait for the third fiyun stone to arrive and make four voices by its arrival."

"Fourth personality?"

"Yes, well you see its. Um. Well. Ya' see it's kind of hard to explain. So why don't you open your eyes and see for yourself?"

Then tom opened his eyes. Only to find that his father was working on his left eye and the surrounding area. "My all that power you conducted overloaded the system. Really damaged it all." He muttered. "Well we're lucky you've been asleep the past week so you didn't have to hear about the replacement of the superficial structure." (Metal covering up the circuitry that connects with the brain, acts like the skull)

"WHAT!" Tom shouted a little louder than expected. "You had to replace that!?! I'd have liked to have known that!" Then tom thought about what that surgical procedure would have been like and he became woozy. "Oh my, no now I'm glad you didn't tell me. Ok so where am I?"

"In select corp. HQ. Siberia. Hospital wing. I was just adding some superficial structures to the metal skin layer. Nothing major. Besides the guys have some questions."

"The guys? You mean the team I assembled to get Dr. Aki? If they're here why are you here?"

"I heard about the damage you suffered and I was the only one willing to come and fix it out here."

"Um, was I talking in my, my, whatever it was that I was in?"

"Mumbling, nothing comprehensible at any rate."

"Ah. You think the guys will be okay seeing me like this?"

"I suppose, if someone isn't they'll faint and that'll be that."

"I like how you think dad."

"Maybe we're related."

"It could be possible." Tom commented as he went over to the restroom and picked up his clothes. "I should be wearing regular clothes when I address people so nothing is showing that would burn the eyes of those that won't faint."

-About eighteen minutes later as the door opens-

"So how is he, can we go see him?" Asked Ikki.

"Maybe." Came tom's response. "I think my dad is somewhere else at the moment though."

"Are you trying to make us laugh?" Ikki asked.

Tom looked at Ikki and just grinned sarcastically, "So what if I am. If you ask me the question I'm sure you're going to ask me then you'll get a sad story so you'll need the laughs. And besides a face like mine will either make you laugh or cry." Tom looked at Ikki and then added on, "Or make you cringe in fear, or be indifferent. But on that last one some people are naturally in different, or know my story already. Speaking of people where is everyone?" The room was totally empty. Only Ikki was there, not even Metabee or any of tom's Medabots.

"They all decided to leave after the third day of waiting."

"Third… Day… Of… Waiting? Just how long was I out for?"

"A week and two days."

"Oh my…" Tom smacked the robot side of his face and scratched his hand by accident. "Ow. That is the real hand I scratched there." He breathed out something that could resemble a sigh, but it was more masculine. "Well whatever then. I'll eat and then tell my little story."

-A few minutes later in the cafeteria-

"Nuclear bomb!" Metablue shouted as he dived under a table. Everyone else was laughing. Metablue got up from under the table. "When he said that everything that heard him ducked for cover. Then he grabbed yours truly and ran back into the safe. Stayed there for the remaining three days and came out when it was all done."

Tom appeared holding a tray of food. He was looking confused as the others were laughing. Although his face could be confused with sullen, and with it being half metal it was kind of creepy to. Ikki was at tom's side as the two had been discussing whatever had come to their minds. Then the sympathy attacks began.

They started with a slap on the back from X and victor as victor said, "Wow you were really brave then."

Then Karin came and tackled/hugged tom into the ground. "Oh you poor thing." Then she looked at the strange facial expression tom had on one half of his face. "That's different."

Erika was by tom's face with a camera. "Amazing cyborg child. What a story!"

Tom stared as dozens of other questions bombarded him. Ikki asked the only one that tom really could answer. "What are they talking about?"

"I don't know I was out for the past nine days. I'm hoping you can tell me."

"What you don't know what happened to you in the ten days (as an aside, all events happened one extra year ago, since this takes place around one year after the previous WRC) eleven years ago?"

"Who told you the story?"

"Metablue."

"Then no."

"Why?"

"It's…" Tom put his hand on his chin as he pondered what to say next. "It's complicated to say the least. Do you want to know the truth?"

"Yea. Sure why not." Came the response from most of the group. Save white knight, who started to shy away from the group.

"Fine. It began eleven years ago."

"AAAAAH!" A high pitched squeal emitted from hoboman Steve. After this extended extremely girly scream ended hoboman Steve fell over.

"That was weird. Especially considering I already told him the story."

"When was that?" Asked spike.

"When I was training in ti-kwan-leep with him."

"Ah."

"So as I was saying…"

The flashback began. (Note, flashbacks are going to be in characters point of view who is telling the story like betrayals) The camera showed an older man of modest height with white hair and blue eyes talking to a young eight year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

Now some may say that this would all have begun at the WRC eleven years ago. But I say different. I say it all began before that. But for me this all began a week before the finals with two gifts from my grandfather H Butler Valentine.

-End chapter 2-

So that's the end of chapter 2. You know chapter two had a lot of people not knowing stuff about things. But it ended in a flashback, that's cool. And it may be shorter than usual, but the next chapter or two will all be about the ten days and will reveal a lot of the history of Medabots as I created it. In fact, H. Butler gets his third speaking part and fifth mention. And Hushi and Meta evil get mentioned in the next chapter too.


	3. Chapter 3

Medabots The hunt for Locke Faust

The long awaited sequel to chapter 2.

Disclaimer – I do not own this chapter written under the influence of Queen, epic dragonforce, musical selections of Monty python's spamalot, or scatman. None of which I own, save for individual songs.

-Last chapter-

_Now some may say that this would all have begun at the WRC eleven years ago. But I say different. I say it all began long before that. But for me this all began a week before the finals with two gifts from my grandfather H Butler Valentine._

(The whole chapter should pretty much be totally in flashback so the narration will be a mix of first and third person. The changes will be obvious, hopefully by paragraph, probably not, but we can hope right?)

He gave me those gifts, a sword and a special medal, right after he changed his will. He said that they would play a role in my future. At the time I hadn't a clue what they would do, but they were cool. And they both had a little red stone on them somewhere. Something grandfather pointed out to me and placed a special emphasis on. Well after grandfather put those in a special place that only he and I knew about we went to watch the tournament.

That year's WRC was great. There was drama, (cue image of Hikaru (Henry) vs. whomever he fought in the final match), Romance (cue image of famous Medafighter X proposing to someone on the world broadcast), there were laughs (same image as before, woman has said no, Medafighter is depressed lying on the ground in fetal position). There was terror. And I was there at the epicenter of it all.

-Present-

Tom had his head folded in his hands. He was talking with very little emotion. "It was a rather enjoyable tournament, I think that the robattle between Ikki and victor was a better final match than the one there, but that's just my opinion. After all I am one of the few people who talks about this thing, ever, period, at all, in any way shape or form."

"Why's that?" Asked Ikki, as space Medafighter X began to back out of the room.

"Who knows? If there was a big cover up to help try and boost the publics confidence in Medabots and I was the only person they missed because I was, A) comatose for several years, B) not a person with a story that I would like to talk about all the time anyways. But no-one really talks about it much, there are no records of that robattle, and, as far as I can figure, I don't think the news ever covers anything related to it any more. Honestly with all this secrecy you think there would be a government cover up involved." Tom laughed incredibly hard and then wiped his eye, "God that's the first time I laughed during the telling of this story." He looked at everyone, "What you don't' think that's funny?"

"No."

"Well, well… Well you're all just weird! FLASHBACK!"

-Story once more-

It was the final match. Actually it was right after the final match. No it was the end of the final match. Everyone was caught up in the rush of what was the most epic robattle ever. I had front row seat with Dr. Aki, Dr. Faust, my grandfather, and Dr. Armond. The Medabots super scientists. I was one of the many kids who were standing right by the arena when the two medaforce blasts collided. I was there when the force field went down and rubble went flying and killed or injured many. My left eye was one of the victims. To say the least it wasn't fun anymore.

That collision overloaded some wires, due to tons of fan made flyers most of the coliseum ended up on fire. Then came the mass panic as everyone tried to run for their lives. Well when the crowd got outside what did we find? We found angry Medabots, Medabots out for blood. That wasn't fun either. I don't remember much for the remainder of the afternoon, general chaos, disorder, not good things. Ya' know that was the usual. However I clearly remembered the event that made grandfather die.

It was early the next morning; my family, Dr. Aki, I, and a few others were huddled in a bank. My eye had been bandaged up and it had stopped bleeding. A miracle if I say so. Well it looked like we were doomed because we had nothing. But then grandfather pulled the sword and medal that he had said that I was to get out of the bank vault, said they were there because it was convenient. He handed me the medal and gave the sword to the one who was assumed strongest.

Then a medabot broke through the wall of the bank. I was not its first victim of the day by an inch down.

-Present-

"And inch down, what the hell does that mean?" Metabee asked.

"Ah I suppose I should enlighten thou." Tom said. He then moved over the right collar of his shirt. Underneath was a scar that ran over the whole of his shoulder and ran down just short of a full inch.

"Did that hurt much?"

Tom looked at Metabee who asked, "Yea doth verily."

"What?"

"I'll tell you what I said when I figure it out myself."

-Flashback-

Anyway, the medabot sliced through the wall. It scraped my shoulder. The big overly muscular guy with the sword dropped the sword and ran. Quickly grandfather threw the sword to me and a whacked the medabot that had sliced the wall, seven times. Then grandfather grabbed me and threw me to my dad. It was quite the ungracious flight (cue image of chibi eight year old Tom flying through the air to whack his dad in the head) grandfather said, "Go! I'll hold them back." And he did. No more Medabots found us until we were just short of the shelter. That was where they all were.

-present (last time, I swear!)-

Sherry spoke up, "Oh yeah now I remember that!" She was very cheery. Tom looked at her, and tried to fit the mood with his facial expression. "Don't do that, it's creepy."

"I will eat your soul." Tom's voice was raspy and real deep.

"Shut up, I know you won't."

"I will eat your soul." Then Tom pushed a button on his MP5 player (we have now gone up two MP levels in the twenty second century) and began playing "come to daddy" by aphex twin, it goes, "I will eat your soul."

"Alright that's real creepy. But I know you won't eat my soul because you saved my life once already."

Tom was still in his soul eating voice, "How do you know I won't eat your soul so I can keep it safe. FOREVER!" Sherry backed up and changed to fit the mood. "Thank you." Tom said with his soul eating voice.

-Flashback, now in third person perspective, with much more talking!-

The group of hopeful survivors had come across their most likely shelter, still closed and with safe door still intact. "How do we get inside is the question." Tom's dad said beneath his breath. Outside the shelter there were dozens of Medabots scurrying around. It seemed that this area was their headquarters. "If only Butler was here, he would have an idea." Then the next best thing came crashing down.

"HOLY CRAP! It's Dr. Armond!" Exclaimed the general group.

"Hello there." Armond said with a raised hand, while his face was still on the ground. "I think I have something that may help us." He pulled out a medal.

"It's a medal; do you really think that a Medabot will help us now?" One man in the group asked.

"Not just any medal, it's the rare medal that was in one of the two Medabots bodies."

"What Medabots?"

"Metablue!" Tom said. "The other KBT, the one that belonged to Gertrude Faust." (Another Faust, metablue, the plot thickens)

"Yes the child has got it." Said Armond. "You see the reason I am alive is that whenever I show this medal to a medabot they would run away from me. I can't say why, but this medal seems to have the ability to scare away Medabots. We can use it and scare away the Medabots there and get inside."

When they all ran Tom lagged behind, due to being eight, carrying a heavy sword on his back, and having two severe injuries. And just as some Medabots, including a knight like medabot in the lead, came back and were about to attack Tom, a blue blur appeared blasted all the Medabots save the knight. And then stole the medal from Armond. "Hey, we need that!" Shouted Armond.

The blue phantom materialized as metablue. "I'll hold them off; you guys get inside the shelter. I'll bring more survivors later." Quickly everyone ran inside, save Tom who was at the door. A look with a mix of awe and confusion on his face. "You want to know why?" Metablue asked Tom nodded yes, "It's because what I'm doing is the right thing to do." Metablue faced the knight once more. "Now go kid." He raised his arms and fired lasers that had great amounts of power behind them. Power that suggested something else was at work behind this medabots appearance.

Inside proper medical treatment, or the closest thing to it, could be carried out for the injured. I.E. that kid that was dumb enough to carry all the heavy stuff. In the end the medical treatment didn't really do a lot. The thought counted for something though.

"How's the pain?" Asked one lady.

"It's okay; it only hurts when I think. –Ow-" (Phantom ref. – "It only hurts when I breathe") was Tom's response. "I thought."

"Well that's all nice." Said Armond. "But we don't know how long we can hold out here. We have limited supplies, that blue medabot can only last so long, and this door is not invincible."

"You're so positive." And, "Don't get my hopes up!" were heard from the huddled masses.

"Oh be quiet Armond." Came a voice from somewhere. "I know this place like the back of my hand." Then lights turned on and everyone looked up. "This place is o so secure." Everyone turned to face the voice. Tom's dad was at a computer panel. "Just give me a moment and this place will become a veritable fortress." He clicked one key and dozens of doors slammed shut. "And since the walls are twenty feet thick and made of reinforced concrete we should be safe for a year or two. But just to check." A few more buttons were heard being pressed. Then various monitors flashed to life. "Ta-daa security cameras!"

"Hey, there's a girl out there!" Tom shouted pointing at the monitors. And truth be told there

"What would you know; you can only use one eye." Said a guy who bent down. Tom glared at him and then poked the guy's left eye.

"Look now."

"Hey I see her too!"

"Oh my." Said the huddled masses once more, since all but one of them could see her with both eyes just as well as with one.

"Um now what?" Asked Tom, towards his father.

"I don't know. I want to save her, yet at the same time I don't want us all to die when the Medabots swarm our shelter. She looks secure, with food and water as well. Hopefully she'll survive the worst of this. But we still should think of a plan." Responded Armond. "I suppose we'll just have to wait. Poor girl."

Tom looked at the girl. He prayed that they could save her in time.

-Time passes, about oh, eight more days, I.E. the ninth day (one day to get to the bank) of the ten days of darkness-

"I propose we dig a moat!"

"I say we throw rocks at the Medabots until they run or eject their medals!"

"I say we give them what they want!"

"They want our heads."

"Yeah we can all go outside and show them our heads right?"

"I mean our heads disconnected from our bodies!"

"I say we dig a moat!"

It was a survival/escape/rescue the girl/end this whole situation planning session in the shelter. They were rather frequent for quite some time. Like all ten days. Or nine out of ten.

"You know I still have my crazy plan." Tom said sitting on a raised walkway, his head between the middle and top set of bars.

"Yeah but you only have one eye." Said the man from before right next to Tom's left foot. Tom kicked him in the left eye for the twentieth time. "Hey your plan makes sense now!"

"Look kid. What if we were to do your plan, I can see someone getting outside, but sneaking by that veritable medabot army is almost impossible." Armond said openly.

"Not for me!" Came the voice of a tall muscular man. "For I am hoboman Steve, master of ti-kwan-leep!"

"Ti-kwan-leep, what type of martial art form is that!" Blurted Dr. Armond as he broke out in laughter.

"Did I mention I am a black belt in multiple martial art forms? And that I am a master of the ancient sword art passed down from the warring states era in Japan, Hiten Mitsrugi Ryu?"

"No. You didn't."

"And that's why I think you should trust… THAT KID!" Hoboman Steve (the one and the same as in chapter 1, and teaching spike) pointed at Tom.

"Um, why?" Asked Armond.

"Because I think he might just be able to do it." Replied Steve.

"Fine. We'll send him out." Relented Armond.

"What about me, I am both a master of a fictional ancient sword technique and Ti-kwan-leep." Hoboman Steve spoke up.

"What about you." Armond and almost everyone in the room said.

"I said I could get past the meda army. The boy has to get the girl."

"Oh, why do you have to use the boy if you could beat the army?"

"I didn't say beat, I said get past. I can't do both. And odds are I just can't plain beat. Oh and I'll need to charge my mp5 player."

"Why is that?" Tom asked.

"It is one of my ti-kwan-leep techniques; land a hit for every note in a song. I've got a whole play list made for it." Hoboman Steve smiled as he looked for a place to plug in his charger.

"How long will it take to charge your mp5 player?"

"It will take a few hours as the battery is completely dead. So by three am tomorrow this will be fully charged for 15 hours of ass kicking."

-3 am the next day-

"Alright we're all ready to go and rescue the innocent girl." Shouted Hoboman Steve (who might get referred to as Steve if his name doesn't get shorter any time soon).

"You say that like you are going to defeat a dragon to get the maiden in a castle." Tom sighed.

"A proverbial dragon!" Steve (name got shorter!) said as he struck up a pose.

"How gallant." Tom groaned as he tried to pick up his sword. "I really want to know why I am so compelled to carry this damn thing." Grunting again as he put the sword on his back Steve picked up.

"You know the plan, get ready to enact it." Steve got ready to run.

Toms' dad went to the control panel, "You know that once a door opens you've got twelve seconds to get to the next door. Once you're out then the doors will remain closed until the army outside retreats or Tom returns with the girl. Good luck."

"Thanks." Steve said with a wave. He turned to face the opening door, "We'll **really** need it."

Quickly Steve ran through the rapidly opening and closing doors. And once they reached the final door he put Tom down turned on his MP5 player and pulled out his sword. Tom just got ready to get out and run to where the girl was.

When the last, thickest armored, door opened it revealed several large well armed well armed long range Medabots quite some distance away from the entrance guns trained on the opening. A knight like medabot said, "Valiant effort." Then lowered his hand from above his head and pointed at the two humans standing in the doorway.

"Sorry kid. I never really planned for this." Said Steve. "I suppose Hiten will die out with me today."

"What you actually have time to think about that now!" Tom shouted, "God that is a stupid last thought, couldn't it be that one high school regret, a request for two bullet proof vest, a meteor to come and conveniently crush those guys, for rockets to come from nowhere and blast a few of them!" On cue two rockets blew away the guys with the big guns. "Yeah that's what we wanted!" Tom shouted to the sky in hopes of a few more missiles, or a satellite, or a meteor, maybe even the titanic, to fall and squash these guys. As a response to that more missiles flew into the medabot ranks, as well as a hail of lasers. The knight at the front looked up.

"Go kid." Steve said beneath his breath.

"Huh?" Asked Tom quietly yet quizzically.

"They're distracted, now comes my valiant charge and your chance to go get the girl."

"Valiant charge? With what!"

"Indignant brat aren't you. Note the katana, and the mp5 player, and the incredibly muscular body. Yeah that stuff, now just **go**!" On go Steve charged into the medabot ranks and began to make a mess of their people.

-End chapter-

Oog, I've been going through a creative slump for the whole of this chapter, and then testing week and a bunch of days with no school came along and I finally got this thing done with. So I'll leave you on a cliffhanger and get this done with in the next ten page (16 point times new roman in Microsoft word) chapter resolve this story, and allow the gang to ask some questions.

And as a last little bit, thank you reviewers. You guys are the biggest motivation to making me type this stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Medabots The hunt for Locke Faust

The long awaited sequel to chapter 3.

Chapter 4 – Tom gets the girl and the script.

This is going to be the violent chapter of them all. Just as a warning. Um and well time for me to be brief, let's get this flashback over with!

Yeah out comes my very twisted sense of humor.

-Begin-

"_They're distracted, now comes my valiant charge and your chance to go get the girl."_

"_Valiant charge? With what!"_

"_Indignant brat aren't you. Note the katana, and the mp5 player, and the incredibly muscular body. Yeah that stuff, now just __**go**__!" On go Steve charged into the medabot ranks and began to make a mess of their people._

"Hoboman Steve." Tom said with a hint of regret.

Then the two really well armed medabots got up. One talked, really fast, and kinda loud, "Oh god you know that really sucked man. I mean my life has really started to go downhill since this whole take over the world thing man. You know maybe I shouldn't have done this."

The partner to that medabot just kept quiet.

"I see what you're saying man. Gotta stick with the path I start on and see it to the end. Alright, to that end let's go kill the Guy." A medabot went flying over the heads of the two Medabots. "Or we could kill the kid." The talkative medabots partner was stoic still. "What do you mean I don't know where the kid is?" The talkative one looked around, "Where is he anyways? Oh there he is thought he could hide on me didn't he. Well he'll soon find out he was wrong." The talkative Medabot turned to face his partner once again. "What do you mean idiot! Oh you're saying take the kid hostage and use him to kill the guy and then kill the kid. I like how you think man." The two Medabots rained down gunfire on Tom. "Doesn't this go against your plan, you know this shooting him with intent to kill, I mean you understand man right?"

"It's in the script now shut up and shoot the damn kid!" Said the formerly silent one at last. As shots started to pound Tom.

"Oh the script eh? Well not one to argue with the man per-se. Well fire away then." The well armed medabots shoulders opened up to reveal missiles. "Hey kid, you know that this is only in the script right? It's nothing overly personal. We just gotta try and kill ya. So, well, GO TO HELL!!!" The medabot took up a pose that came a second short of shooting off missiles.

"What!" Tom shouted back.

The talkative one began, "Here read this kid, or at least take it before we blow you up with first a barrage of missiles then a hail of lasers and for good measure we'll stomp on you too." The silent one threw Tom the script. "Why did you do that eh?" The silent one stared, "Oh I get it, it was in the script, well I guess that's all prim and proper then."

Tom looked at the booklet in front of him, he stuffed that into a space much too small to fit the script in reality, but it fit anyways.

"Well now then where were we?" The talkative one looked at the silent one.

A voice came from on top of the roof, "I believe, GO TO HELL!!!" Then twin rocket launches were heard.

"Oh well thanks, HEY YOU'RE THE MEDABOT TRAITOR!!!" That was the last words the talkative medabot said as a missile hit him.

The silent one's last words were, "Well at least he'll stay quiet for a while."

Above a blue medabot jumped and landed in front of Tom. It was a KBT type. "Hey kid you okay."

"Well apart from the bleeding, pain and ripping of my flesh by laser fire, yeah I'm pretty good."

The KBT looked at the kid with the eye patch and a bleeding right arm and legs. "I see."

"You know since this doesn't affect the capabilities of a sensory organ I think this is quite the minor injury."

"Keep telling yourself that kid."

"You know I have a name."

"What is it?"

"Thomas valentine, what's yours mysterious medabot that I am reluctant to think is actually **not **going to try and kill me like the rest of the medabots in the world."

"I am the human and medabot traitor of ten thousand years past, I was called metablue in my more recent incarnation however. You can call me that." Tom looked at the medabot in front of him. There were streams of water flowing down from his optics; no they were eyes, real eyes.

"Tears of a medabot." Tom said quietly.

"Now kid, I'm gonna help your friend, because it is apparent to me he had no idea what was on the other side of that hill when he charged. You can go get the girl." Metablue charged up the hill and began a laser barrage at the top of it.

"Oh yeah the girl." Tom said as he ran off.

-Present-

"And that is how I got my hands on the script." Tom said for a moment as he paused in pride.

"Why are you happy, the guys who gave it to you were idiots and you got mutilated before you got it anyway, odds are it's covered in blood." Metablue said.

Tom looked at metablue, "You be quiet." Everyone else nodded in consent.

-Back to flashback-

Over the little rise that was in front of the safe shelter was a massive medabot army, assembled mainly to attack the shelter where the people were all at. It was luck that Steve and metablue made their joint assault but an hour before the attack began. "Hello there strange blue medabot." Steve said as he looked at metablue that had joined the fray. "Why are you here, for the big fight or to actually help me?"

"Does it matter?" Responded metablue.

"Yes, if you joined for the fight you still may kill me. If you joined to help you might kill me, but then it would be by accident and a lot less likely to happen."

"Then I joined to help you."

"Good." Steve said as the blue medabot blasted his way into Steve's circle of death. "The two of us against the world. My next song is starting, try to keep up." Steve charged into the fray with metablue close behind, both doing unimaginable amounts of damage to the enemy Medabots as they charged.

Meanwhile Tom had reached the girl. With a quick little wiggle and a bit of luck he managed to get into her well hidden hiding place, underneath a bunch of rubble. The entire floor was soaking wet, a busted water main appeared to be the cause. Further towards the other side of the shelter what resembled hands were stuck in the air, some Medabot, some human, a few more unidentifiable, all lifeless now. But right in front of Tom was a girl in the water huddled tight asleep it appeared, hopefully not dead. "Excuse me, girl? Are you alive? If you're alive don't fall over into the water." She didn't, this can be measured as success. Or a very rough start. "Um I'm here to save you. So um don't get up and panic at the sight of me I guarantee I'm not a zombie."

Then the girl looked up. "AHH a zombie." She passed out and fell over.

Tom's eyes opened up wide in shock and worry. "Oh crap this is bad, she thinks that I'm one of the living dead! I don't want to eat your brains!" Tom ran over to her and lifted her up out of the water. "Are you okay?" She didn't twitch. "She's still not waking up. Well she's been buried under the debris and it looks like a good part of her was crushed. Since then she's been stuck in here drinking water that was contaminated by dead people and medabots. And god knows what else. So what are the odds of her being dead?" The girl twitched a little. "Yay she's alive!"

"Sorry, I mistook you for a zombie, I passed out after that." Said the young girl.

"Um, uhh, um, uh, ummmmmm…"

"My name is sherry, what's yours?" The young sherry stuck out her hand.

"Um, uh, um, my name is Tom." Tom stuck out his hand and shook sherry's. "So how are you alive with the water as it is?" Tom looked around not finding any clean water anywhere.

"When it comes out of the pipe it's pretty clean." She pointed to a constant stream of water that was coming out of a pipe in the 'ceiling' of her shelter.

Tom had an idea of the basics of plumbing, and right now his best guess was on that pipe was an out pipe from the shelter, from where was anyone's guess, him being correct wasn't necessarily the only option. "Well, um where is your family, or anyone for that matter." Tom looked around his eyes avoiding the arms.

"They're dead." Sherry pulled herself back into fetal position in the corner.

"Is that them?" Tom said motioning to the people in the corner.

"Yes." Sherry said as she started crying.

"Oh, um… I'm, I'm very sorry they had to die. I know what it's like."

"No you don't." Sherry said with a muffle.

"There's where you're wrong. I lost my grandfather in this. As well as my right eye, and a fair amount of blood too." Tom then realized something. He looked at himself all over. "Gee I'm shot up with holes, bleeding everywhere and still alive. Must be lucky." Tom then fell forwards unconscious.

Sherry opened up from the fetal position to an unconscious savior with holes in his arms and legs bleeding everywhere. "Hey Tom guy, are you okay." Her mother had been a doctor, and some medical knowledge had rubbed off on her. "I think he's lost a lot of blood. I can't tell from the water it's been brown from day one. But…" Sherry looked at the trail in the little hole, it was thick and red. "I have these rocks that give me a hint of how much he bled. Now how to cover up the wound." Sherry looked around. The sleeves on the arms looked to be little consolation. The only fabric not on Tom was her own. "Should I?" She asked herself.

The next Tom half awoke. The time he had spent out had only mad him semi delirious. It had done little for his health. So when he saw sherry age ten only in her underwear he really didn't respond. "What happened?" He said very drowsily.

"Well… Um you see…" Sherry blushed as she scratched the back of her head. "You passed out from what may have been blood loss. So I bandaged you up with the only cloth I had that wasn't yours. Or belonged to a dead person."

Tom groaned, "Uh-huh?" Then he almost woke up. "Hey!" Still drowsy he sprang, "We have to get to the shelter." Tom stood up. He began to shake. "Eventually. No." Something seemed to come to him. The color in his face turned from inches short of white to not pale. His stance became stronger. He stopped staggering around like a drunk ten year old. "We have to go now. I've gotta help Steve in his moment of glory."

"Moment?" Sherry was confused.

"Yeah when I left a guy covered for me."

"When did you leave?"

"Right before I came here."

"Um, I don't think you realize how long you've been out. I think it's been almost a full day. Honestly it's a miracle you can move."

"Huh, a day. God then we might not be able to make it! Come on!" Tom grabbed sherry and he quickly climbed up and out of the shelter.

"Where are we going!?!" Asked sherry panicked embarrassed and perplexed.

"You are going into the shelter. I'm gonna go help Steve!" That was all Tom said during the 20 minute run to the shelters entrance.

-20 minutes later-

"Oh my god." Tom looked. There were several hundred, maybe even over a thousand Medabots at the entrance to the shelter. Steve and metablue were holding them off and taking out three or four at a time. But Steve was tired and metablue was damaged.

"I have to go. None of us can get in any way." Tom pulled out his sword. And for a moment sherry saw a sight of an older man, around 18 appear in the same motion, save this guy had a metallic right arm, legs, and right eye. "STEVE, METABLUE I'M COMING!!!"

"No kid don't!" Both Steve and metablue shouted.

"There's the one that got away." A voice evilly cackled. "Dragons fury!" Several waves of white energy sliced Tom. Hacking especially at his legs and his right arm.

"You bastard!" Came the cry from Steve. Smashing aside dozens of Medabots Steve ended up about to strike when another evil sounding attack came out.

"Dragons roar!" A white beam of energy erupted and smashed Steve into the door to the shelter.

"No why did you do that. He only wanted to protect me and his friends!!!" Sherry said as she still was froze in shock from the brutality of the attack.

"Dragons roar!!!" A much stronger roar blew sherry into a wall. She screamed in pain.

"Hey." Came the voice of metablue. "Stop that. You're fight is with me and Steve. Us alone. Leave innocents out."

"Metablue, metablue" Finally the medabot that seemed in control. The one that ordered the two to blast Tom and Steve at the door. The medabot that sliced opened a shoulder. The one that left Tom sherry and Steve for dead now finally revealed itself to be White knight. "A traitor would never understand. All those years ago you tried to warn Atlantis. Tried to tell them to stop us. Tried to save them from the dark path they were destined for. But they wouldn't listen. In fact they teamed up with us and let the 'wild ones' into their city. We then destroyed the pitiful place when the pre-meteor chaos rose. And you were one of the few on the outside too. You abandoned them in their hour of need. What would a traitor and deserter know of honor duty and all that crap."

"I said the fight was between Steve, myself and you guys. I was wrong it's between you and me now. This is for all those years ago." Metablue started glowing.

"Ah yes, try and beat me. Traitor." White knight started glowing too.

"Take this, MEDAFORCE!!!" Metablue launched a medaforce attack a white knight.

"Same to you, MEDAFORCE!!!" White knight launched a medaforce of the same strength back at metablue.

The two brilliant beams struggled for domination as both medabots gave it their all. However white knight slowly came to dominate. "This is how a traitor dies. Alone. Abandoned by all his comrades." Then White knight heard a ding of metal against metal. At his feet was a medal. A medal with a red center.

"Don't… Hurt… him…" Tom uttered as his sword swung and gently touched white knight's leg. "I said…" Tom took a breath as his voice became more pathetic. "Back off…"

With an after thought white knight blew three blasts of energy at Tom. Removing right arm, and each leg. Then white knight had a flashback.

-Flashback within flashback-

White knight looked at the city of Atlantis smoking and in ruin. "Well that was easy." He chuckled. He began to walk towards it with some of his honor guard, Metabee, rokusho, cyandog, totalizer, peppercat, sumilidon, and warbandit. "Soon this city will fall."

Once they were close enough to the city to hear the screams of the killing they stopped. "I hear something. Metabee, Warbandit, cyandog, totalizer blast it." The four Medabots destroyed a bush to reveal a pathetic looking beaten and bloody human boy. "Well little human. Any last words?" White knight said as he walked over towards the boy.

"Why, why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry last words include no responses to questions." White knight lifted up his sword with the intent to bring it crashing down on the boys' spinal column that was located in the boys' neck. But then someone appeared.

"DON'T HURT HIM!!!" Said the new comer. He seemed to be from another age.

"Look a meteor!" Then exclaimed the general Metabee. Up in the sky was a meteor ready to crash and send Atlantis to oblivion. It was all happening too fast.

White knight saw that he would be killed by the future boy with the sword charging him. Or the meteor. Then a phantom metablue appeared. "Why!!! Why!!!" Then a lone tear fell from his eye.

-Present/main flashback-

"Why!!! Why!!! Why can't I do this!?!" White knight stopped his attack, and in the second between that and his getting hit by the medaforce a small droplet of water formed on his medal and the medal of every other medabot in the world.

"Sic simper tyrannus, thus always with tyrants. And as to why." Metablue collapsed, "I don't really know."

-Meanwhile inside the stadium-

A young Hikaru agata looked at his medabot surrounded by a golden glow. "I'm sorry Metabee." He said as he swung his arms, laden with a bog rock, at his Medabots medal. The rock harmlessly bounced of the protective golden field. "WHAT!!! I finally get the resolve to destroy your medal but I can't!!!" Then a small drop of water formed on the small center green orb of the original Metabee's medal. "Water. It seems to be like a tear." Then the golden glow weakened and made a hole over the whole medal hatch. "Oh, now's my chance." Again the young Hikaru agata swung his rock laden arms at the medal. The medal shattered and the golden glow disappeared.

-Present-

"So how did you tell us about the flashback and what happened in the stadium again?" Metabee asked.

Tom glared at him. "I only told you about the flashback."

"That's not what is says in the script."

Tom pulled out a rock, "ROCK TIME!!!"

-End-

Alright to explain the most confusing part of the story. That whole guy from a different era, then meteor comes, then phantom metablue haunts white knight thing, that's just a few events with very little explanation as to why they happened.

All you need to know is that white knight felt guilty and that guilt helped end the ten days of darkness.

About sic simper tyrannus, I knew of the phrases existence and who said it in the past, John Wilkes booth, but I'm not some southern Klan white supremacist, I meant down with tyrants like white knight. Like white knight was trying to take over the world and rule it, like a tyrant. (That'll make people think)

Actually on the first point I have alluded to all the weird stuff save guy from another era. And the generals were just from the regular medabots TV show with some creative licensing on my part as to the end of their 'lives'.

And as a final note, only Tom, X and white knight, know all of the things that happened when Hikaru destroyed the medal of the original Metabee and ended the ten days. And if I lost you on the names go to wikipedia and search Arcbeetle.

Now I'm really done.


	5. Chapter 5

Medabots The hunt for Locke Faust

The long awaited sequel to chapter 4.

Chapter 5 - the huntress

Yay the flashback is done so I can get back to the main story!!! Now let's get back to the team being a bunch of elite (and not so elite) Medafighters ready to take on an evil organization, if not the world!

Oh and as an extremely late aside a teaching spike chapter (I now forget which) features Dr. Aki, it was a reprogrammed aki bot who was filling in for the head of the company who acted a lot like the real thing (it even ate butterscotch pudding that it mooched from the hop-mart!).

As an aside, thanks to Shadowknight4 for letting me use his whole medabots universe. And then cruelly contort it to my needs.

Italics thought

-Begin-

_"Why!!! Why!!! Why can't I do this!?!" White knight stopped his attack, and in the second between that and his getting hit by the medaforce a small droplet of water formed on his medal and the medal of every other medabot in the world._

"_Sic simper tyrannus, thus always with tyrants. And as to why." Metablue collapsed, "I don't really know."_

_-Meanwhile inside the stadium-_

_A young Hikaru agata looked at his medabot surrounded by a golden glow. "I'm sorry Metabee." He said as he swung his arms, laden with a bog rock, at his Medabots medal. The rock harmlessly bounced of the protective golden field. "WHAT!!! I finally get the resolve to destroy your medal but I can't!!!" Then a small drop of water formed on the small center green orb of the original Metabee's medal. "Water. It seems to be like a tear." Then the golden glow weakened and made a hole over the whole medal hatch. "Oh, now's my chance." Again the young Hikaru agata swung his rock laden arms at the medal. The medal shattered and the golden glow disappeared._

-Present-

"And that was my part in the end of the ten days. As well as how I became a cyborg. And how I got metablue." Tom put his arm around metablue that tried to throw it off but failed.

Ikki was curious like the rest, but he was the one to ask, "Why did you keep White knight, especially since he tired to take over the world and kill you and hoboman Steve, and sherry, and everyone else in the shelter."

Suddenly Steve and sherry perked up, "Yeah why did you keep him?" Asked Steve.

"Yeah he tried to kill me and I'm your girlfriend." Sherry argued.

"He tried to kill me and I'm your master in ti-kwan-leep." Steve argued.

Then the both of them said, "Why didn't you get rid of him after the ten days?"

Tom looked at them and responded with one word, "Comatose."

"Damn it." Both of them responded together. "But what about when you woke up, why not then?" The two again tried to reinforce their point.

"Because you two were very little to me during my time in the hospital with a lack of knowledge of event going on in the outside world. And white knight was special to my grandfather, my father." In that moment the two prepared their argument to the man talking with his eyes closed, "And most relevant White knight is important and special to me. And besides I could never bring myself to destroy a rare medal, there are so few that can actually operate Medabots and white knight has one."

"WHAT!!!" Came the mass cry from the room.

X was one to take notice, "You mean White knight has a rare medal."

"Yeah did the part of the flashback where he used the medaforce and the part with the flashback to millions of years ago not make it clear enough?"

"You have a good point. I really should have seen that one coming." Phantoms masked blushed and he stepped back into the crowd. "So um now what?"

Tom had a red pile of papers in his hand, "Since **someone **was kind enough to give this back I can now read a head and use that time to cut to the exciting stuff."

"What?" Came the mass question.

"We're cutting to the planning sequence." Tom said bluntly. "It said so in the script."

-The next day in a conference room-

"Okay." Said the Select Corp. officer in command. "The plan says we have five groups."

Metabee raised his hand, "Why?"

"Because we are counting five world class Medafighters. And one guy forms his own group."

"Who are the world class Medafighters?" Asked Metabee once more, hand in the air.

"Tom, he forms his own group since he has six Medabots."

"Six Medabots. What's the sixth medabot?" Asked the inquisitive Hercules beetle.

"Questioning little yellow insect aren't you?" Said the Corp officer, more than a subtle hint of anger could be found in his voice. He moved to be verbally aggressive and/or violent to Metabee but was silenced with a cough from the sword wielding half metal skinned cyborg in the nearest corner to the officer. "The sixth medabot is a secret that he wishes to not reveal as it has yet to be tested and is of a very revolutionary design. Okay like I was saying the six were, Tom, victor, hoboman Steve master of ti-kwan-leep, Space Medafighter x, and koji and Ikki count as one."

"Why?" Asked Metabee.

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because I was told to."

"Why?"

"Because the script ordained it be so. All hail the almighty script." Tom said script in hand.

"Really?"

"All but from "all hail" on." The script was gone once more.

"Anyways the groups are as so. Tom. Ikki, koji, with Erika and Karin. Screws with hoboman Steve. Marth Emily and rintaro with Victor. Belzelga squad, minus Seaslug and Emily, with X."

"What about rokusho?" Asked Metabee.

"Oh, the loner. Um let me see." The officer picked up his clipboard. "He should be right here. Wait a minute. Just a minute. Any moment now I'll find it." The pages kept on flipping, and once he ran out the flipping motion continued. "Where is he!!!?"

Rokusho raised his hand, but then Tom motioned for Rokusho to lower it. "He's part of my team. Now here are your assignments." Tom had come in control. "My team will take the east side, the whole of it. We will strike straight towards the largest mass of moving things or machinery and make a mess there. When you see a big boom all the other teams will be deployed. Victors team to the computer terminal. X to the robo living quarters. And if possible screw with their cooking. Might I suggest really hot chili?" X nodded and started writing that down. "Alright Hoboman Steve, you I want to get to the control center first and try to restrain Locke Faust. My team will be the next to follow ideally, but we may arrive early. Any questions?"

"Why don't we have Goku blast the whole place with a ka-me-ha-me-ha, spirit bomb, death ball, or any other giant explosive destructive attack?" Steve asked.

"Because they have put up a shield to prevent things like that to come in from the outside. It only works against lasers though. This reminds me! The select Corp will precede our attack with a missile bombardment and bombardment in general. They will also form a perimeter to keep people from escaping. Any other questions?"

"Why can't the select corp. do all the work instead of us, some elite Medafighters and a bunch of kids?" Sam asked.

"It's in the script. Don't fight the script or I'll sick Richard D. James on you!"

"NOOOO!!! Not Richard D. James! What did that guy do again?"

"Give me a chance to use a running joke." Tom said as he sighed and collapsed. "Any other questions?"

"How do your cyborg parts function?" Ikki, the Medafighter always wanting to learn more, asked. "I saw that you used a teleportation like for a medabot, but is it the same. And how do your arms, legs and such respond to your body?"

"Anything else you want to ask Ikki?" Tom said sounding interested, but not moving an inch from his impassioned slouch.

"Um, how do your parts still fit you, you've grown a lot since you were eight no doubt."

"Well let's start with the first question. The teleportation system I use is the standard medabot system. No modifications. It's just a part of each parts normal functions, like how you can teleport each of Metabee's parts separately. Save in my case the legs are two different parts and I only have one arm." Tom paused he took off his right arm at the point where metal and flesh met. "Like this, I just think it and…" On cue the arm turned blue and appeared in the appropriate spot once more. "It is either in its storage container on a limb. Like…" Again came the blue glow. This time his right arm and leg switched places. "They are interchangeable. But it's rather impractical to do so as to walk I actually have to focus." All of Tom's limbs returned to their appropriate spot. "And for the last question, I have had many surgeries to allow any metal that makes direct contact with skin or bone." Tom said tapping his eye on the word bone, "as to prevent the piece from crushing the body growing outwards, I.E. arm and leg attachments, or pulling the skin off of my face exposing my brain once more and undoubtedly killing me."

"Is it kinda of scary thinking about that?" Ikki asked.

Tom laughed, he laughed loud and uproariously. "Hardly my boy." The laughter continued, "I'm not the type to worry about that at all when the pain of the ten days is eternally fresh in my part computer memory. And can be called up at any time. Even without me telling it to come up."

"Ooh, one question!" Steve spoke up.

"I thought you knew everything about this Steve, what could you ask?"

"I know that almost every human has a unique nervous pattern. And while that low level bionics can perform basic tasks no bionic system can operate like yours does. Is there a special reason why?"  
Tom sat up and folded his hands, "Damn that was a hard question. I guess I have to reasons that work together. First my grandfather, H. Butler Valentine actually mapped my nervous system. He built the initial parts to my standards. This is why my type of bionic parts is not available to the general disembodied public."

"Mapped the nervous system." Everyone looked at the Corp officer. "But the nervous system could change over time. It has been proven."

"That is what part two is for, and also a key part of the mapping my grandfather did. He mapped the neurons of my brain, and those will never change. Then…" Tom let his eye fold down to reveal a medal beneath it. The medal was taken out and then that panel folded down. "He installed a super computer in my brain. This medal," Tom lifted up the medal, "is a special medal that matches my brains nervous pattern exactly. It is a very rare find and is believed to contain a piece of the Fiyun stone. The computer compensates for any changes in my nervous system and although at times my responses may be off a minute usually can set them straight again." He put back the medal and his eye folded back to normal. "This computer, and most likely this medal, is what Faust is after and I will not let him have them. So this is why I must stop him, because with this medal he could easily, truly, undoubtedly…" Tom paused, everyone breathed in, "Become smarter than me." Then the gang fell over. "What that is a bad thing!"

"Yeah, but the way you said it you sounded solely jealous." Ikki said.

"Little brat!" Tom shouted as his closed fist rose in rage. "I was seriously worried that the guy would become smart enough to actually kill me!"

"Well whatever, I think you'd die because you were jealous that the guy was smarter than you." Again Ikki annoyed Tom.

"BRAT!" Tom said seething in rage.

"Whatever man, fine we'll take out this Doctor. And we'll do it even if he is smarter than you." Ikki just waved his hand at Tom. Tom then smacked his face and walked to the door.

"The attack is at tomorrow at eight o'clock. Be their or not, if you don't show up I will hunt you down." Tom left a room full of confused people with no idea what had happened.

Along the way back to his room he felt as if he was being followed. Actually he knew. He had been tracing the unusually large energy signature with his eye. He wasn't even acting like he cared any more. When it had first appeared in the base, only a few hours after he woke up, he had told the others about it. Saying its power was so great that he could just feel it. They laughed and called him a psycho. Save Metabee who felt sure it was a ghost. So far Tom's one attempt to encounter the thing left him facing a swirling void with a blue figure with an indecisive outline and piercing blue eyes facing him. He told Metabee that and the response Metabee gave had something to do with the other world. The main difference between then and now was then the thing had been ahead of Tom, now it was behind. But there was another thing. Its energy had changed. He felt it just a sure his custom eye read the actual change. The power was within the range he accepted as its level. Albeit it was on the high side today, but the type of power was different. "Like 500,000 tons of TNT and an atom bomb. Or something like that." His voice carried little or no concern. He knew that he was more powerful that it, if not why. And, despite seeing the 'first it' only once he knew who it was. And he knew that the first it was within striking distance of the second it. "She better not attack. I can't pinpoint a thing, but my guess is that she is not capable of dealing with 'it' right now."  
Behind Tom, the gang all waited and watched. Marth, victor, x, hoboman Steve, and Ms. Caviar had gone to sleep, but the rest of the belzelga squad, and the regular gang was there, always a hallway behind, watching. "Why is he talking to himself?" Metabee asked no-one.

"More importantly, what is he saying? I'm not sure but it sounds like he talking about someone, or something, that we don't know all about." The KBT's Medafighter asked.

"I don't like this. It's rude to listen in on people." Rokusho said as he looked into the ceiling, feeling a presence. "Besides I think someone is watching us."

"No doubt it's Tom." Metablue said. "Odds are he's linked up to the bases security network and is watching us watch him."

"WHAT." Came the muffled mass shout.

"If you knew he could do that why did you not say anything?" Metabee shouted. Tom looked back. He seemed to just hear a noise. He mumbled to himself incoherently. The word ovan seemed to be mentioned. "Ovan, what's that?" Metabee asked. He got a mass shrug. "Alright, why didn't you tell us about the whole linking up with the security thing earlier!?!" Everyone, save Tom's Medabots, glared at metablue.

"Because he didn't do anything, so even if he knows we are here or not he doesn't care and if he doesn't care he'll act like we aren't here." Metablue said un-moving in his eagle stare at Tom.

"How do you know?" Metabee asked his blue counterpart.

"I know." White knight muttered.

"And besides he just said Ovan, and who knows what that means."

"Richard D. James?" Came a guess from gorgon. Gorgon got glares. "What it's something he does every once in a while."

Tom sighed. He had known the guys had been there since they had opened the door. He had over heard them talking about following him, and while he missed the end of the conversation he heard a 'let's do it' and 'yeah' coming from the group. Then they became stealthy-er or stealthy like and managed to keep him guessing at their exact pinpoint location. But that they were still behind him was most obvious. Tom looked more towards the window, over the cold outdoors just at the world outside. But his robotic eye looked in a full circle, piercing the skull to see behind Tom was no impossibility. He was growing more and more sure of the exact location of 'it' and now he knew he would need to strike because 'it' was moving to sniping point to sniping point. And he could feel the itch to kill.

But with the gang behind him he had to be absolutely sure something was tailing him or he would look like an idiot. If he had been alone he may have struck by this point. A statement with no witnesses was less likely to be considered a lie than one with witnesses. Well if he shot and got nothing no witnesses would say he went crazy and started at the ceiling. Tom's legs glowed blue. They then began to drop orbs from the heels. These orbs made a square. Then a thin blue glow appeared across the hallway. The orbs also had little satellite dishes appear. "Not as inconspicuous as I would like. But I guess it's like ovan revealing he's tri-edge." Tom laughed at the joke only he, his friends, and the author, would ever understand. Four more orbs disappeared far down the hallway. Several more traveled down the hallway after them. "The force field is complete. 'It' can't leave if it's solid. Nothing can, not even me. But I can put down the force field with a thought." Tom looked in ceiling where the energy signal was coming from. "My money is on your supposed to kill me so now you have little choice. If you try to outwait me you'll find that this force field is very accommodating to my needs." Finally the silver 'it' landed. Facing away from Tom. Tom smirked. "'Miss silver phantom it' I presume. I like the name. That's your name now."

'Miss silver phantom it' (Tom- ha the author agrees! Author – um, no. Tom – shut up, that hurts. Shadowknight4 – Don't call her silver lady! Tom/author – who invited you?) Had a height of 5'10". Her clothes were a tight fitting pleather like material, similar to that of the rubber robo gang, save silver in color. But whatever it was it stuck tight to her and revealed each and every curve as well as her chest. She wore silver high heel boots, the reason for calling 'it' her, they almost made her knee. Her waist had a multi-purpose silver colored belt with more pouches than batman's belt. Her hands were covered with silver finned gloves that almost made her elbows. From left shoulder to right hip she had a broadsword. In contrast to Tom who wore his at his left hip. Her hilt, and hair was silver, and the hair went down to the small of her back. 'It' had a mask that covered the top of her nose and above. While her costume went up to that point save covering 'it's lips.

'It' turned 'it's head only to face Tom, while 'it's body stayed facing away. "Miss silver phantom it?" Were 'it's first words to Tom.

"Yeah, I know you're a girl. You like silver. Odds are you're eyes are silver underneath that mask. And you've been called both a ghost and 'it'. Well maybe not you, but a similar apparition anyways. Anyways, odds are on you want to kill me, no?" Tom raised his hands as if to say, 'you want to kill me, but you won't stand a chance', or more simply, 'whatever'.

"You found me. I have no doubt that was due to your eye."

"Exactly." Tom said without the slightest hint of anything in his voice to make him seem like he was caring.

"But I doubt that eye didn't tell you how powerful I am."

"Oh it did, but I'm not worried. You're nothing compared to me." Tom smiled. His right arm glowed blue. It became a large Gatling gun. "See." Then the Gatling gun let loose a hail of bullets. Each one that hit the shield stopped in their motion and then turned into molecules. Some almost came close to 'miss silver phantom it', but most were wildly off. Slight shock showed in Tom's eye as he let up his assault.

"Why'd you stop?" 'Miss silver phantom it' seemed to glow with self assuredness of her victory.

"Well the author can't keep typing out 'Miss silver phantom it' so I figure I'd find out his name to be nice to him. So what's your name pretty silver lady?"

"Silver lady?" 'Miss silver phantom it' emanated rage on an un-believable level. "I hate that name."

"Really?" Tom grinned and then laughed out loud. Not an arrogant or mean laugh, but a laugh like he had been told a real good joke. Wiping tears from his eyes and with a slight panting for breath he resumed after a few minutes, "Well, Silver lady, I've got no better name for you. I could call you 'Miss silver phantom it', silver lady, but I don't want to have to repeat that." There was a pause. "Silver lady." Tom put an extra emphasis as to make him sound sarcastic.

"My name… My name is Nisiko, and I have come for your head." Nisiko made a tight fist with both her hands. She seemed ready to cry.

"Stop with the water works. I won't pity you. And if you are genuinely sad just leave, I won't stop you. So far I am the aggressor." Tom extended a hand in friendship, a genuine smile of joy and a look of friendship on his face.

Nisiko slapped the hand aside. Glad it wasn't the metal one she shouted, "I will do this for the man I call my father! Prepare yourself!!!"

Nisiko charged Tom bare fists raised. Tom raised his Gatling gun. She backed off to further away than when she had first landed. _WAIT! _"Don't waste your time. You know what will happen if you shoot that. You'll just be wasting ammo."

"This has unlimited ammo." Tom said standing still.

"Well you'll miss."

"Then what do you have to loose? I won't change my tactics, _much."_

"Fine then." Nisiko charged. The bullets flew.

This time, unlike last, the bullets flew in a much more focused manner. Nisiko glowered; Tom kept up his merciless barrage without a single hint of emotion. Seemingly un-phased by this Nisiko kept up her charge. She went to punch Tom, but he glided out of the way. A flurry of fists came but Tom kept gliding. Gatling arm facing the floor now. For a while it seemed like there was no real reason to nisiko's madness but then Tom stopped moving back and began ducking only left and right.

The gang had shown up on the scene along with some corp. members and was watching the fight. "Hey why did Tom stop?" A corp. member asked. Everyone looked at Tom. They saw that his feet remained planted.

"It's because he's backed into the force field!" White knight shouted. "He's trapped!" Everyone looked. A corp. member threw a thing at Tom. It stopped and hit the ground. "He wanted to either keep us safe or trap her in there."

"The second one." Tom said as he still seemed to glide.

"Huh?" White knight was confused.

"You guys can handle yourselves, but this is a big base and people can't cover the whole place. It would be ideal to keep her inside until she can't move." Tom ducked below a jab and then glided around, barely scraping nisiko. "Now for the beating she so rightfully deserves."

"Are you kidding?" Nisiko said with a sneer. "Despite your hail of far more accurate bullets you still have yet to land a single hit."

"And despite your hail of almost as many punches on a guy who is backed into a corner and lacks a spell to help make you less accurate you have yet to land a blow." Tom's arm glowed and turned into a normal arm. Tom then put his broadsword on his back like Nisiko and put a katana in its place. "You can still leave. I'm not the type to bear grudges or be angry."

"Are you retarded?"

"I would hope not. Because if I was that would mean I was going to beat up someone smarter than me and I would hate to demean them so." Tom was very smug. "I know I'm an asshole."

On the other side of the force field the gang and the corp. members were shouting, laughing, and cheering at and for Tom. And they were jeering and in general insulting Nisiko.

A feral growl cam from Nisiko's throat. Silver fire gathered in her hands. She turned to face the jeering crowd when a sword was at her throat. "Kill them after I'm dead. Move an inch further to attack and hell will be a welcome alternative to the fate in store for you." All smugness and relative niceness was gone. There was seriousness and threat in that voice. As well as a command. It was best to listen.

"Fine, I'll kill you!" The silver fire ball was propelled at Tom, who raised his real arm to defend. When all was said and done the mark had burned his arm and much of his clothing. "I draw first blood." Tom was looking at his arm and nisiko constantly. A look of distaste on him. "Well since you're in shock." Nisiko pulled out her sword. She swung for Tom's head from his left. Then Tom parried. "Damn." She said as she pulled back sword ready for another encounter.

Tom stood still in the parry stance both hands on the sword. His burns already were almost gone in their entirety. A look of shock remained on Tom's face even as he took up a sword stance. The two then truly began the sword duel. Both were skilled swordsmen and both had offenses and defenses going at the same time. Neither seemed to gain an advantage. Neither seemed to loose ground. A pause in combat let Tom speak. "I will warn you, I am both a master of the ultimate martial art form, Ti-kwan-leep." A cry could be heard as hoboman Steve was on top of the crowd. "And a master of a fictional sword art, Hiten Mitsrugi Ryu."

"Fictional sword art?"

"Well historical fiction. Hiten Mitsrugi Ryu, Ryushosen!" Tom put his left hand at the end of his sword and went immediately below Nisiko's chin. He then forced the blade, and Nisiko, upwards, with incredible speed and power. They would have gone through the roof if it were not for the shield. Tom landed gracefully while Nisiko landed with a thud on her back.

"Hiten mitsa-what?" Nisiko struggled to get out.

"Hiten Mitsrugi ryu, Ryushosen. And had it not been for my choice of sword you would be faceless." Tom then lifted his sword up and sheathed it. Taking a stance with his right hand on the sheath, ready to draw the sword, his left thumb just touching the hand guard.

"Your sword!" Nisiko blinked. "The blade is reversed."

"Ta-daa you got it." Tom said, retaining the stance looking more ready to strike if anything.

"You really don't like killing people do you." Tom shrugged his shoulders into a, 'well that's about what it amounts to', or 'whatever'. "Your mistake." Nisiko gleamed an evil smile as her blade was coated in a fire of silver.

"That's different." Tom muttered as he remained stock still. This pause continued for three full minutes when Tom made the charge. Loosing much of his height in exchange for having his head become a battering ram Tom made the charge.

"How dumb are you? You remember the damage my fireball did!" Raising her sword above her head she brought the blade down just as Tom came in range. Then he vanished. Nisiko was tackled anyways.

Time passed as the shockwave formed blurred the force field outside. But when the blur was gone Tom found his disoriented head on Nisiko's very badly crushed chest. Tom was the first to get up. Disengaging the force field and letting the blue orbs be teleported away he looked back at a now visibly enraged, battered, bounty huntress. "Sorry about how I landed. But it was my head on the floor or your chest and I pick your chest any day. Hand cuffs anyone?" A corp. man handed them to Tom. "Well it's to the jail cell with you." Tom said. But in the victory euphoria of the masses no-one had noticed that a silver assassin had become visibly better looking.

Tom turned around handcuffs in hand. He spread them to their maximum width. "If only you had took my offer." He sighed out. Then the slice came. A deep cut to Tom's chest that turned into a scratch on his chin as the arc followed its natural course. The handcuffs were also cut. "How can you move?" Was Tom's choice of words as he fell down.

Nisiko got up and the Medabots moved to the front of the group of onlookers. A quick "Boo!" made them twitch. Nisiko pushed her heels into Tom's chest. Causing his wound to bleed. "Just die and stay dead." She said with a vengeance.

"If I were to bleed to death I would get my blood on your heels. You wouldn't like that. I hope."

"I don't care."

"Crap." Tom said bluntly. Nisiko then wedged her heel into Tom's wound.

"Die."

"Please, you first." Tom coughed out as his arm and legs glowed. They turned into square poles with dragon heads on the end. A red laser accompanied with a shout of, "Death beam!" from Tom's eye unbalanced nisiko. The three dragons smashing her through the ceiling hurt her. "Well I can't win right now because I can barely move. But…" The dragons blasted fire. "I would assume you can burn."

After a long period of bounty huntress roasting Tom's arms finally turned into normal ones. But once the fire was done Tom sighed, "She's not there. I had this nice roast ready and she leaves before it's done."

Nisiko walked into the viewing range of the gang below. At the edge of the ceiling she spat down to Tom and said, "I really never thought I would ever have to use this on a normal person." Her sword began spinning and a vortex formed. "Take this SILVER CHAOS!!!" Silver orbs of energy like meteorites came swarming out of the vortex and targeted Tom and the whole gang.

Tom lay on the floor. Trying to move, but having little success. _Damn!!! Damn, damn, damn. That silver sword did more than I thought it would. I should be able to move by now!_ Tom looked up at the meteor shower. _Great meteors this is how I die. Well at least it's grand._ Tom's eye did a nanosecond scan to reveal that the crowd behind Tom was in danger. _WHAT!!! I can't let them die. _The eye's scan also revealed the blue phantom in almost still motion moving trying to save them. _She'll never make it. And she couldn't do anything anyways. Not with the time she's got. Ah, DAMN! Why can't I do something._ Then something snapped. _I have to save them!_ The snap was followed by a full crack and a breaking down of a metaphysical wall. _They're my friend, I can't let them die!!!_ A large red shield formed over Tom and the gang. It did nothing to the silver balls of energy until the first one impacted the shield. Then red energy destroyed every projectile and forced Nisiko to end the attack. Tom's left hand rose up and became a fist. Nisiko froze. Then a red ball of energy formed in front of her. Tom then spoke, "Which way is Faust's' base from here?"

"That way." A corp. member pointed in the direction that the ball and nisiko's face lined up to.

"Thank you. Tell Faust I say hi." The orb glinted and then fired off a massive red laser. "Hello." The force field dissipated and victory shouts were heard. Tom raised a finger, "The attack is now the day after tomorrow, or 8 a.m. The day after I can walk. Whichever comes second." Then his hand slumped and landed with a thud. Everyone began shouting victory screeches. And walked away holding metablue in the air. "Guys? Um guys?" Tom pleaded as he lay still stuck on the ground. "What about me?"

-End-


	6. Chapter 6

Medabots The hunt for Locke Faust

The long awaited sequel to chapter 5.

Chapter 6 - the assault

This is the beginning of assault, believe it or not.

Disclaimer – The actual Medabots characters are not mine. I currently am secretly thieving nisiko from shadowknight4 as part of my uber secret uber evil uber plan that's so secretive that even I don't even know what it is so it must be evil because anything that secret is never good!

-Begin-

Two days later there was no sign of the battle between Tom and the mysterious Nisiko. Save the big hole in the roof. Which had been the only sign of their battle to begin with. Tom had healed overnight. Despite the severity of his wound. His burn from the silver fire ball had gone before the fight was finished. So now the only sign was a hole in the ceiling. And since they were near the artic circle a hole in the ceiling was a big problem. But even that was almost repaired. So by the time the attack actually had begun there would be no sign at all. At eight exactly the entire attack force, including the gang and tons of turretatron and select Corp. guys took off to the appropriate locations. Once there Tom began the warning message with a robo in a helicopter.

"Hey you, robo guy!" Tom shouted up.

"WHAT?" The robo returned.

"I SAID, HEY YOU ROBO GUY!!!" Tom shouted even louder.

"WHAT!!!"

"God this sequence once more."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"THIS SHOUTING THING I ABHORRE!"

"WELL TOO BAD! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GETTING DOWN FROM HERE!"

"WELL WE CAME HERE TO SEE IF YOU GUYS WOULD SURRENDER IF SHOWN SUPERIOR FIRE POWER." Tom motioned to bring up the masses of turretatron's.

"That's a lot of tanks." The robo whistled after he saw the legions of turretatron's mobilizing and surrounding the base.

"WHAT!!!" Tom said with the grin of an asshole.

"UM… IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!!!"

"NO NOT REALLY, BUT IT'LL TAKE A WHILE TO GET SOME MORE."

"Jesus… They actually have more. We might have a problem." The robo whistled again.

"SERIOUSLY SHOUT! I CAN'T HEAR ANY SOUND ABOVE A LEVEL THAT WON'T THREATEN TO CAUSE DAMAGE TO YOUR LARYNX!"

"YOU'LL ALL BE DEAD BEFORE YOU CAN CALL YOU'RE REINFORCMENTS!!!"

"I DO ACTUALLY KNOW YOU SAID SOMETHING DIFFERENT, YOU KNOW BEING A CYBORG WITH SUPER HEARING AND ALL!"

"WELL IT WON'T MATTER BECAUSE YOU CAN'T THINK TO INVADE OUR BASE WITH A FORCE THAT LARGE, BECAUSE IT WOULD LACK A CLIMACTIC FINALE!!!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE TWO ARMIES COLLIDE ENDING?"

"CURSES, FOILED AGAIN!"

"WELL ABOUT THAT SURRENDER THING, YOU WANT TO DO IT?"

"No not really."

"WHAT!"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE."

"Kill em' boys."

"LOOK WHO NEEDS TO SHOUT NOW, HYPOCRITE!!!" If the robo had further things to say it was pointless to try and listen because, a) he was not shouting it a level of volume that would hurt his larynx b) he was shot down right then. The turretatron's let loose a hail of laser fire the helicopter and all inside, minus the robo that shouted he fell, were obliterated beyond existence.

"Well that was predictable, and used before. Robo's must have an IQ lower than 12 as a whole." Tom looked at the crispy guy in a rubber suit, "Someone get him, and begin the barrage." Tom then looked at the base. A few seconds passed as the turretatron's got their masses of guns ready. Tom had the base focused on, with his robotic eye, and being viewed by satellite, with the image being sent right to his computer brain. He also was the only one on the entire line in front to the blasting turretatron's during the beginning of the barrage. Missiles and laser beams blasted over his head. And not by a large margin. Tom was very close to death but he stood and watched, a strange grim unhappy satisfaction was in his eyes, posture, clenched fists, occasional grim smile, and small amount of tears when he first heard the screams. Shortly after he gathered up his crew and went in.

Looking forwards as he began he thought, _I didn't like it, but it had to be done, and getting in a blow to Faust felt SO good._ But then with Tom's Medabots and rokusho ready to go into the ruins the ground began to shake. "What is this!!?" Tom shouted as every humanoid figure shook wildly.

Then the ground opened up in dozens of places to reveal thousands of Medabots hidden by shadows with red eyes. When the first row stepped forwards it was revealed to be a brand new medabot, razor beetle.

Razor beetle – type RBT

Medafighter – Team rocket minions

Special attack – Razor's edge

Razor beetle was overall grey. With a similar build to Arcbeetle, minus the horns and the tri-cannon barrels on the arms. Instead there were two barrels on a small revolving turret. There was also a small space between the base of the turret and the hands. Another minor difference was depression on the Medabots chest with four small prongs coming out from each corner. However that was all.

A voice came out from the ruins, "Now razor beetle! Razors edge!" The first two rows of razor beetles stepped forwards the small clear space glowed white on both arms. Then they made a downward slicing motion and razor blades of energy went a flyin'.

"Counter fire, NOW!!!" Tom shouted as he himself switched to an attack arm and started charging a large energy ball.

The turretatron's fired off rounds, but very few hit. Tom kept on charging his laser as razor blades, missiles, and just projectiles went flying by, but he didn't fire. When the smoke cleared both sides were beaten up, but Tom had remained unscathed. And still a large energy orb remained on his robotic non-humanoid arm. Then the team rocket theme from pokemon began to play.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse" In looks and name, just like pokemon, appeared on top of an underground base entrance.

"James" See above description.

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Genetic experiment meowth, that's right!" And there was a meowth clone, in more senses than one.

"It's team rocket! And they've got Medabots instead of pokemon!"

"Pokeyman! Pokeyman with the _pokey_ and the _man_ and the thing where the guy comes out of the thing, and he likes to fall out of that whrr ah ah ah!"

Tom looked around and saw a computer spewing this dialect from a website. "Look bub, I've got an energy ball here and it's really strong. I could ignore them and blast you, or better yet use my foot and shove you in the way. Comprende?"

The computer turned off its volume. Tom glared. The page was closed down. "Good boy, now try not to get blown up during the next sequence."

"Well we of team rocket are better that the Rubber robo gang." Shouted Jesse.

"WHY!" Shouted the burned helicopter robo.

"Because we don't have to prove ourselves as an evil gang!!!" Finished James.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. They're right." The helicopter robo then began to crawl away.

Tom stood still in the same spot. "You done?"

"With what?"  
"Talking."

"More or less."

"Okay then. Now correct me if I'm wrong but most pokemon episodes end with team rocket blasting off, again. Now it would be a terrible wrong doing for you not to blast off."

Jesse James and meowth suddenly began to get a panicked look on their faces.

"I can't pull a thunderbolt for the life of me, but a laser should do greatly." Tom then took off making a beeline for team rocket's hangar door, all fire directed at him missing despite him going perfectly straight.

"Why can't our Medabots aim!!!?" Shouted Jesse in anger.

"HA MAYBE THE RUBBEROBO GANG IS MORE EVIL, WE CAN AIM AT LEAST!!!" The helicopter robo said, still crawling.

"Um Jesse, if you hadn't noticed a cyborg with a big laser fully charged is flying right at us!" James was hiding behind Jesse as Tom went flying right at the three. (Meowth is the third.)

Finally he slipped under the base entrance, which was a large thing of metal. And ended up right beneath Team rocket in the perfect spot to make them blast off. But the blast off never came. Meowth, being the first to recover from the shock went to the edge and looked over. He found no angry cyborg when he looked. "Hey guys he's not there." The two ran over and looked at the empty space. "I wonder where he is."

"Behind you." Team rocket looked behind them to see an un-godly, sold-his-soul-to-the-devil, antichrist, possessed, scary-as-hell Tom high in the air with a laser orb held up to the sky and a look that would make any normal person wet themselves. Then he looked up and tons of lasers ravaged the various entrances to the underground base. Save team rockets entrance.

When he was done and his arm was back to normal Jesse, James, and meowth all ordered the Razor beetles to fire at Tom. They shot lasers from their arm turrets, charged powerful red ones from the chest depressions, and razor edge's to one spot. Then Tom wasn't there. Below team rocket he extended his arms to the sky and to the ground and he glowed red. "BLAST OFF!!!" Was his war cry as large red lasers shot from each hand.

Then in from the sky a cry came, "Looks like team rocket's blasting off again!" A twinkle and they were gone.

Tom looked around as lasers went flying from more razor beetles underground and the re-ranked turretatron forces. He then turned one arm into a radio and said into it, "Unless intelligence has plans of the basement for you guys and I missed the handout I have a new plan, everyone head towards the center of the basement and make a ruckus or be invisible, I know I'm a ruckus group. I'll let everyone else choose for themselves." Then to his medawatches he shouted, "Metablue, white knight, gorgon, jetfire, annihilator and rokusho, I hope you know which entrance to meet me at, we're all going in now!" Tom then landed at the entrance, his right arm changed to a wide barreled Gatling gun. Razor beetles red eyes and shadowy forms ahead. "So this is where it ends huh Faust, right down in you're labyrinth." Tom let his gun blaze into the Medabots in front of him. "Well let's see who will win."

-End-

Well that was a short chapter. But I really felt the urge to end here. Next chapter will have more of the gang. But this chapter had the return of the helicopter robo! So next chapter will be in the 'labyrinth'. And uh… That's really it. So um, see ya next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Medabots The hunt for Locke Faust

The long awaited sequel to chapter 6

Chapter 7 into Faust's basement.

Well here comes chapter 7, the first chapter from my new laptop (yay) and the first to be in the school year of 07-08, firsts for all my fan fiction. YAY, maybe!

-Begin-

When tom woke up he had no idea he had passed out. "What happened?"

"Well you shot lasers out of your hands and then you just kind of looked dazed and floated down."

Tom looked at his medabot metablue. "Then why does my head feel ready to peel like an onion."

"Well that's because some razor beetle's hit you with a rock."

"A rock?"

-Flashback-

Tom floated down the red glow fading. But not fading quickly, all the while his head down mumbling some incoherent ramble. Then when he was three feet from the ground several agitated razor beetles huddled. Tom stopped, but kept mumbling. His voice becoming vaguely comprehensible he seemed to be regretting things, and saying that it was over he was nothing they all were doomed. And he started to repeat a phrase. It took some time for the volume level to become fully comprehensible but what he was saying was quite a scare. "I want your soul." Tom looked up his eyes were the same color as the red glow around him. His head faced in no particular direction and tilted to one side. He began floating that way. "I will eat your soul." He began to say his voice almost artificially distorting. Then the razor beetles broke out of their huddle.

"The rock is cool like that!" They shouted as they ran over to a boulder. Then the eight beetles bent over and lifted what looked to be a several hundred ton boulder. "The rock will beat you!"

Tom looked at the razor beetles, still floating himself, "The rock will die." He raised his arm and red orbs began to gather in his palm. "You will too."

"Don't stop the rock!" The razor beetles shouted in unison, once more, as they threw the rock. Tom shot a beam out of his hand. The rock sailed far over the beam and hit tom in the head. The beam hit the eight razor beetles and sent them flying. Tom ended up unconscious on the ground and his Medabots dragged him inside the fortress.

-End flashback-

After being told all that, minus what he said, tom asked, "Are you sure I wasn't saying something creepy?"

All the Medabots conferred, including rokusho. Their response was, "Nope nothing."

Tom paused something on his lips. He then shook his head and ran on, the others quickly following.

-Meanwhile elsewhere in the base-

Ikki's team was left somewhat in the dark; a moment of forgetfulness had left them out of the planning stage (forgetfulness on the author's part). But then the forgetfulness of the intelligence team to get plans for the bombproof basement was a bigger thing, and besides their part in the plan had been addressed, at a beside meeting with Tom while he healed, there was evidence supporting another medal power harnessing chamber similar to the one metabee had been caught in once before. It was imperative that it was destroyed. And odds are that not even the rubberobos, or this 'team rocket' were stupid enough to not stick the chamber in anywhere that could have been destroyed already. And besides this basement looked hard to get to. So odds are it was in there, somewhere, save they lacked the plans to the basement. Well it wasn't as bad as having to search the entire complex, and worse comes to worse they would just end up heading towards the middle to get at the Faust and meda-evil. They also had a hunch of tom's that it would be close to an entrance, or a transmitting device, since the latter was dust, it was most likely the former, and maybe they would have picked the right entrance. Maybe, perhaps, by chance, it was most likely, literally, blind luck, in all probability not, and even if they did it was just as likely destroyed anyway, those lasers were powerful. But the center was still an achievable objective.

"So koji," Ikki said running, "Where would they hide a giant tube that was designed to disable a medabot's weapons and be able to transmit a signal that could control all Medabots with a medal type similar to that of the medabot in the chamber?"

"I dunno." Koji replied, "Last time we found it with help form the rubberobos."

Ikki paused in thought when a cry from Erika of, "hey guys come over here!" Accompanied by the sounds of battle brought the two boys and their Medabots running.

When they arrived they saw the brass and neutra nurse were both there, neutra nurse had one plasma nurse arm on her and was taking a few shots when there was an obvious choice, but still it was one every minute at most. Brass on the other hand was shooting off bullets at a high rate of fire. Neutra nurse was healing brass, and herself, very, very often.

"Ikki, where are the guys they're shooting at?" Metabee asked.

"I think they're hiding in here. Behind the stuff it looks like. Hey metabee use your heat seekers."

"But what if we blow up the stuff?" Asked metabee.

"It's not our evil lair."

Metabee looked at Ikki, and then it dawned on him, "You right, well then," Metabee got into seeker launching position, "Take this, ROCKET LAUNCH!" Two missiles went a flying and both focused on one point in the room. Everyone looked at that spot, Erika and Ikki told brass and metabee to fire. Then the explosion came, it was larger than expected. When all was said and done the mystery target was gone and so was a massive area around it. But the next room was open, and a pod thing was there, as well as guys in both rocket and robo dress. There were quite a few Medabots there but none looked special. This was going to be a massacre.

-Elsewhere, elsewhere-

Hoboman Steve's team had no real set objective, so when they ran into rocket living quarters they felt no reason not to sabotage them. So first they needed a plan.

"So what about making their food really spicy?" Spike said while the gang hid around a corner.

"No." Was Steve's reply.

"Why X is doing it, or he will be, or something." Spike emphasized.

"No."

"WHY?"

"How dare you talk to you ti-kwan-leep mentor like that! Boot to the head. –Thump- and besides we can't because X is doing the same thing. It would be too boring."

"So then how about we distract them with my feminine wiles and you guys tie their shoelaces together." Everyone looked at Sam.

Steve seemed to think, "Scratch the wiles part, shoelaces I like."

"What if we set up a complex rude Goldberg machine that ended with all the team rocket members either tripping on banana peels or falling into cream pies?" Sloan suggested

Everyone looked at Sloan, paused for a moment and then shouted, "BRILLIANT!!!" Before making their plans.

-Some time later, after planning and setting up is done-

"All right here's the machine. First, we use spikes plan to heat up the food and get a rocket to turn up the thermostat and one to open the freezer/fridge to get ice and water. The thermostat rocket will turn it colder which will open the vent cover with a ton of snow above it, desperate to shake off the cold he will plunge his face into the extremely hot sink. Other rockets near the sink, with shoe laces tied will come; one will fall and break the pipe. They will then go to call the plumber and unintentionally activate the complex mouse hole un-covering system that we set up. Meanwhile fridge rocket has gathered quite a crowd. When he opens the fridge he finds hundreds of cheeses fall out. They nock over several rockets that fall into several specially placed cacti. The cacti are a special breed that grows rapidly when exposed to blood and the rockets will hit the lights and make half the room dark. Then the mice will be released by that point and several rockets carrying cheese and having placed cheese all over the room will have sent the mice rampant they will attack the rockets, well at least go after the cheese and rockets will be running around the base, and over half will head towards our banana-cream-pie/banana peel mine field. They will fall and the mice will spread."

"So other than a plan description, what's your contribution?" Spike asked Steve.

"A boot to spice cabinet. Boot-to-the-spice-cabinet." A boot flew into the spice cabinet and every ounce of spice fell out into the chili. Then the plan was executed perfectly. So perfect I'm too lazy to type it.

A few minutes passed and Sloan asked that key question. "How did we set up all that stuff without them noticing?"

Everyone paused in thought at the battle scarred wasteland in front of them. And came to this conclusion, "Rockets are almost at dumb as rubberobos."

-Elsewhere, elsewhere, elsewhere-

Marth and Emily, and Victor were running to the location that the computer terminal had been displayed to be as in the original plans. Victor with warbandit, Emily with plasma nurse and belzelga 6, and Marth with his yet un-described medabot, commando man.

Commando Man – type CDM

Special attack advanced military weaponry

Commando man was all camouflaged his head had a tilted helmet on it. His face had green eyes and a visible, yet camouflaged, mouth plate. His right arm looked like sumilidons; ending in a hammer fist, save there was a retractable knife in a hole in the arm. The left was boxier and had two barrels, one a Gatling barrel the other a round tube. His legs were very thin and suggested high speed. Around his chest was a belt, and across his back a massive Rambo style dual barreled fifty caliber laser machine gun. Also there was an opening that revealed any number of gadgets.

Okay, now when the reached the point that read computer terminal on the map they ran into a door that said the same. "Hey the map was right." Marth said as he looked at what was in front of him and what the map said. Emily and victor looked at the map.

"But it's upside down." Emily said.

Marth looked at the map multiple times both ways, and found that it was. "Is it possible that the basement is just a flip of the superstructure?"

"Well if it is then whoever designed this thing is stupid." Said victor. "So what's the plan?'

"Commando man, detach the door from the hinges any way possible, when we're done belzelga six will have to hit the door so hard that whoever is on the other side, or what, will not remain in one piece by much. Then we shoot the damn thing. Probably as thorough as anyone else's plan."

"I like it." Said Emily and victor simultaneously.

-While commando man is opening the door-

The two guards on the other side of the door knew someone was on the other side, they could hear the scratch combo for, 'someone let me in for Christ sakes, I'm the helicopter robo and I was shot down and blasted with missile and laser fire the whole way and now I just want to talk with my good friends.' A robo at a control got up. A rocket asked, "Why you getting up?"

"Well the helicopter robo is back and I want to hear how things went." He was in the security room of the place.

"Okay, I want to hear too."

"And so do we." Said the varied group of rockets and robo's.

"Don't worry guys; I'll broadcast it over the intercom so you all can hear." Then the robo turned on the intercom. THE ACT OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The scratching continued as the robo went to the door. The other guys gathering right behind him as to hear. Then the scratching stopped. "Well he's not eager anymore." Said the robo as he reached for the doorknob. Then the door hit him, and sent the whole crew into the back wall. Then the hail of fire and lasers and explosions and what not. All broadcast over the intercom.

"AHH! THEY'RE INSIDE THE MAIN COMPUTER TERMINAL SLASH SECURITY ROOM!! NOW THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US –gunshots heard- WHAT ONE OF THEM IS VICTOR KRUM, WE'RE DOOMED EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! -Flame thrower heard- IT'S NOT FUNNY, MY ASS IS ON FIRE!!! O-H-M-Y-G-O-D-I-M-O-N-I-F-R-E-S-O-M-E-B-O-D-B-Y-P-U-T-M-E-O-U-T-F-O-R-C-R-Y-I-N-G-O-U-T-L-O-D!!!(Oh my god I'm on fire somebody put me out for crying out loud) SAVE ME, SAVE ME!!! –Explosions heard- OH MY GOD HE HAS BOMBS, RUN, RUN SURRENDER TO THE INVADERS IN THE BASE, ALL OF THEM!!!"

-Elsewhere, elsewhere, elsewhere, elsewhere-

X looked at the kitchen full of submissive robos, "Well that intercom broadcast helped a lot. Um you guys will go out to the select corp. guys and surrender."

The robos started mumbling and talking about fighting back when another broadcast came, "OH MY GOD, THEY'VE GOT MICE!!! AND, AND, HOLY CRAP BANANA PEELS AND BANANA CREAM PIES, RUN! RUN EVERYONE THEY ARE TO STRONG SUBMIT TO THEIR WILL AND MAYBE YOU'LL HAVE A CHANCE!!!" They stopped and ran to the outside as fast as humanly possible.

-Elsewhere, elsewhere, elsewhere, elsewhere- -Elsewhere-

-Later too-

Tom stood outside of the door labeled, 'Boss's room, don't enter unless ordered too or you die. P.S. we will let you in if you have pudding, or are our mortal enemies; you just have to get past the guardian.'

"Guardian? What's that?" Tom opened the door, "I don't have an invitation, but since no sort of guardian appeared I figured the die part of your warning didn't apply to me." Tom grinned as he met Doctor around, and a shadow standing facing a tied up dr. aki. "Sorry it took me so long akibarha (I think that's how you spell it) Armound!" Tom grinned bigger, "Dad told me about you, you're definitely just a robot, you can go if you want and be spared." He paused. "Well, you would want to save your skin since the real you is on a space ship." Another pause, the best he had was that the two guys turned to face him. "Well I would hate to have to kill you." More pause, "Oh come on I'm too lazy to fight two on one!"

"I wanted to kill you myself but she wanted you dead so I let her kill you in my sight." Faust began to turn around.

"What! Don't change the topic on me!" Tom shouted at Faust, "We're finishing this here and now!"

"What if I told you win or lose for me this won't be done?"

"What if I told you this would not matter as long as I stopped you here."

"What about here and now?"

"I settle for what if get." Tom said putting his fist on

"Fine nisiko, you have your chance finish him."

Tom pouted and fell over, two shallow cuts crossing his chest in an x. His body was frozen. "Miss silver phantom it." Tom tightly closed his eyes as a heel was driven into his cut. "Crap." Then a blue blur struck the silver one. Tom got up without seeming to have moved, one moment he was down the next he was up. "Well at least I'm more ready for what that will do." Tom began to glow a read aura. Faust turned and faced tom, he started glowing orange. Nisiko threw off the glowing blue blur, which was revealed to be jasmine. Nisiko got up she wasn't glowing. Tom leapt at her.

-End-

Note – next chapter everyone else does something.


	8. Chapter 8

Medabots The hunt for Locke Faust

The long awaited sequel to chapter 7

Chapter 8 – the **real** long postponed final battle

Well after chapter 7 I'm in a writing mood so I want to get this trilogy over with. SO, I'll heckle shadowknight4 later and make him finish his fanfiction so I can do the trilogy's sequel, YAY! If not I will find something to occupy me for a time. MAYBE!

Guess what, Karin gets new medaparts.

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to… (Ohmygod! A dedication from Wingshad0w, the world must be coming to an end)

-Drum roll-

The largest prime number known to man! I can't tell ya what it is, but it takes up 3,269 pages in a word document at size 10 font and it can make a word document lag, so it's amazing! And I have downloaded it and plan to save it for as long as I can.

Or until the next larger prime number is found.

-Begin-

_"I settle for what I get." Tom said putting his fist on _

_"Fine nisiko, you have your chance finish him."_

_Tom pouted and fell over, two shallow cuts crossing his chest in an x. His body was frozen. "Miss silver phantom it." Tom tightly closed his eyes as a heel was driven into his cut. "Crap." Then a blue blur struck the silver one. Tom got up without seeming to have moved, one moment he was down the next he was up. "Well at least I'm more ready for what that will do." Tom began to glow a read aura. Faust turned and faced tom, he started glowing orange. Nisiko threw off the glowing blue blur, which was revealed to be jasmine. Nisiko got up she wasn't glowing. Tom leapt at her._

Faust intervened. He had drawn a sword; it was a single sided sword, with a handle that was ornate. The non blade part of the sword was an intricate fire pattern. The orange glow surrounded it. But what caught tom by surprise was not the fancy design, nor the fact that the sword was going straight through his arm, it was the fact that tom now saw Faust, and his eye, or eyes rather, saw that he was a robot. The man was the same height as tom with spiky hair that seemed to be a pale blonde color. His skin was the silver cyborg type of tom's right arm, legs and left side of his face. "You're just a copy." Then tom noticed his arm was sending 'pain' sensor readings. He detached it, the arm bleeding red oil. A blue glow revealed a dual arm in its place. "You need to strike at its weak point, or it will keep re-growing and multiplying." Tom said quoting any number of things. Swords appeared in both hands, both curved sabers. Tom's normal blade appeared in his left. Jasmines katana was out as was nisiko's blade. Tom broke off his contact with Faust. "Well now this will be fun." Then jasmine turned on tom. "Crap, not you too!"

-Elsewhere-

Ikki and amigos had just smashed up the tank and were taking a moment to celebrate when a laser went flying into their mass. Hearts pounding, but with bodies still intact the group looked around to find the thing that had shot them. They didn't have to look hard. The grand razor beetle was still standing gun smoking, a rocket behind it. In fact the rocket was smaller than the beetle. That was odd. The medabot was over five feet tall. It named, Grand Razor Beetle.

Grand Razor Beetle – GRB type

Special attack, supreme razor slash

Grand razor beetle was different than a normal razor beetle. The same base structure, a gray arcbeetle, particularly big in this case, but there were differentiations. This medabot lacked external gun barrels; instead there were holes in the arms where the guns were, at the moment the large center hole on the left arm was smoking. The four others, decreasing in size as the distance from the center increased, were not doing anything. The place where the razor slash would originate from, instead of being a depression was a small extension. Also there were holes in the front of the Medabots head, two of them. They shot missiles. The depression in the chest and the four points was the same, save the depression was bigger, and there were horns on the back like arcbeetles. Also around each barrel, and just in a symmetrical pattern, there was gold adornment. All in all the medabot looked pretty tough and in charge just standing there.

"That's a big medabot!" Metabee shouted. The medabot turned its right arm at metabee and began firing out of its smaller barrels. Bullets hailed down in a very inaccurate large circle, but none the less they all left dents in the reinforced concrete floor.

"I guess size doesn't matter all that much." Erika said as all four pulled and their Medabots stepped back a ways. "Let's show him that it's doesn't matter for us either."

"Let's go metabee."

"Sumilidon, it's time we had a real challenge."

"Neutranurse, don't let the others get hurt."

"Grand razor beetle, go." The rocket had a deep voice as he faced his palm towards the group assembled in front of him now. Grand razor beetle listened, and when a small titan goes everyone notices. Most people try to shoot at him too. Even Karin took more than one shot.

-Elsewhere elsewhere-

Steve and crew were just done pondering how they had executed their plan when two rockets came back, one had a scalded face, he had dunked his head in the sink. The other had pie all over him, and a mouse traveling around his shoulders. The one without the hideous third degree burns spoke, "There are the jerks that did it, and they said they were re-decorating! Let's get 'em guys!!!" The two rockets pointed accusing fingers, but no others responded.

One guy who had a cactus on his but, seven or eight mice on his person, ten or twelve pies and a banana on top of his head ran by shouting, "Oh my god, did you hear the intercom, surrender, run for your lives, we're all gonna die!" The man ran by the six people without a second thought.

"Okay that means we'll have to handle the matter. Transport medabot!" The man pressed his medawatch, so did his forced silent partner, their Medabots were revealed to be…

Vegeta – type super sayaian SSJ

Special attack – Transformation

Vegeta looked like Vegeta from dragonball z.

Nappa Type – lame sayaian SSN (super sayaian not)

Again, dragonball z.

Nappa raised a hand to a device on his right eye, then goku shot an energy beam at the device. "What! You broke my scouter you jerk. Well Vegeta what does the scouter say about his power level?" (Yes I went there)

Vegeta pushed a button on the device over his eye, "The red cat, 3,000. The tortoise, 2,000, the blue dog, 500, or less, my scouter doesn't read power levels that low." Spike shouted at that, "The other dragonball z character." Vegeta took up first a stunned then frustrated pose. He placed the scouter in his hand. "IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta then crushed his scouter, like in the internet fad. Youtube 'It's over 9000 /or Nine thousand' if you didn't get that. If you still don't get it whatever.

"What over nine thousand!" Nappa seemed half surprised, half forced by the authors dumb whim to say that line.

Hoboman Steve grinned, spike asked him why he hadn't destroyed the second scouter, "The internet" was his response. Spike looked at him oddly for a moment then just ignored him. "All right I got a strategy, I go after Vegeta. You three try and not get killed by Nappa. Then actually do something when I help you fight the guy. Spike use ti-kwan-leep to your hearts content."

Quickly the two groups split up, goku and Vegeta took off and began pummeling each other in mid air. Nappa flew too, albeit at a low altitude, and began to shoot energy bursts and the people below. Spike and Sloan responded with heavy ground fire and peppercat focused on getting above him.

-Elsewhere, elsewhere, elsewhere-

Victor Marth and Emily stood in a ruined control/main terminal/guard/security room. The taking of the room had been easy, although the appearance of banana cream pies had resulted in Victor, Marth, Emily, plasma nurse, belzelga six, commando man and warbandit getting pie all over every inch of themselves. No-one noticed until the shooting was done. Finally when all was done the seven of them stood stock still in the center of the room for a moment. Then they looked at each other. Then they started laughing up-roariously. After all going through a firefight and coming out of it covered in pie is pretty funny. Finally when the humans had got up after falling over in laughter someone else began a deep dark laughter. It was an evil laugh un-doubtedly.

"What!" Victor shouted looking around him to find the source of the laughter.

"Where or what is it!" Emily was looking around too.

"There!" Marth pointed and shouted. Where he pointed to there was a rocket and a robo and two Medabots. One was a samurai, the other a ninja.

The ninja

Hattori Hanzo – type NIN

Special attack – ninja skills

Hattori Hanzo (I would assume) looked little like his namesake. He was blue colored, a deep dark blue. Blue face mask, blue gloves blue almost everywhere. Save for piercing green classic medabot eyes. On one arm Hattori had had a small almost flat, yet wide disk launcher like device on it. The other had a small hole for some unknown purpose. At his left waist was a long sword case. There was a hole in his back that was destined to reveal many weapons.

The samurai

Hittokiri Battousai – Type MNS (Manslayer) (Yes this is a rurouni kenshin reference)

He had a different pattern. His kimono he wore was dark blue in the upper half while plaid and dark red in the lower. At his left waist were several sheathed swords, at the moment one long one looked prepared to be drawn. The battousai's 'hair' was long and red tied into a ponytail like thing. At the moment the samurai seemed poised to draw, stuck in a crouching like stance, one hand on a sword sheath the other looking ready to pull out the sword.

"Sic em' boys." Was the robo and rockets dual command.

"Belzelga element punch, earth!" Belzelga punched the ground and then a large slab of concrete rose up and gave the Medabots a moment to prepare, then the slab was sliced clean in two. Laser fire and a blind flurry of punches from belzelga six made the two Medabots pull back, but the ninja and samurai had both swords drawn. The samurai a typical katana, the ninja two swords at about half the length of the katana. The kodachi no itto ryu – art of the dual kodachi, kodachi being the two mid length swords. The ninja had the swords in a grip with the swords points facing backwards.

"Oh god, I know rurouni kenshin thanks to my brother, this will be bad."

-Elsewhere, elsewhere, elsewhere, elsewhere, in the same place as tom was a the end of the last chapter just at the opposite door—Save about a minute since the end of the last chapter-

X and the belzelga squad faced the door with the sign of 'Boss's room, don't enter unless ordered too or you die. P.S. we will let you in if you have pudding, or are our mortal enemies; you just have to get past the guardian.'

"Guardian what's that?" X muttered. "I don't have an invitation but… Oh Tom's already here."

Tom was talking about this being the end and what not, Meda evil was the one who faced the group just now entering. "Oh space medafighter x, you're not our mortal enemy so you have to die, I guess I'll kill you."

"Are you kidding, you, a decrepit old man, or maybe just a mere medabot kill me, space medafighter x, number 2 medafighter in the world!?!"

"And us, the four members of the Belzelga squad actually represented here!" Both groups took up poses.

"And us tom's Medabots!" Toms Medabots rushed up to meda evil.

Rokusho stepped forwards poised to fight. "As far as I know you're my mortal nemesis. I suppose I'll have to fight the guardian now too?"

Meda evil looked around, "What there are 11 of you and one of me, no fair! You leave me no choice I'll have to reveal to you my ultimate form!!!" Meda evil glowed blue. He then turned into a 30 foot tall giant robot. With meda evil's scaled up head on it. He had laser guns on his arms. Missile pods on his shoulders and legs and a sword at his waist. And lord knows what else. He was physically like giganko with legs and hands instead of weapons. And more evil still. That would present a problem to x and crew, and all of tom's Medabots would not be getting robattle advice, tom was already deep in battle.

-About five seconds later a few hundred feet away, across the real, real, **real**, big room-

Tom stared down three people with a grin on his face. He wasn't happy just more crazy. "Well three on one. This'll be fun." Tom's back glowed. Two large articulated arm like appendages appeared over his shoulder blades. "I guess I can use guns in a three on one."

Then Nisiko and Faust shouted, "DIE!" And charged him. Jasmine just charged. Tom met each sword with one of his own. It was very interesting. All three spun around tom and struck at tom from every angle they could get at. Tom whirled in a stationary position and defended each blow as best he could. Firing back with the massive guns on his back when the opportunity arose. The fight became more complicated after a while. After some time jasmine and nisiko began striking at Faust and, unlike tom who was primarily focusing on defense and evasion and was doing good so far, Nisiko, jasmine and Faust were getting hit by more and more focused attacks. Tom personally felt glad for the reprieve in attempted murder against himself. It was nice to see someone outright ignore him and try to kill someone else in this triangle of death. Which tom was reminded off as Faust's, nisiko's and Jasmines swords all collided over his head in the three points meeting over his eye as Tom bent to a height of less than two feet, approximately one third his height. Tom was bending backwards and then the two cannons on his back faced towards jasmine and Faust. Tom turned his head that was near nisiko and made it look at her.

"You're pretty from this angle."

"This angle is almost ninety degrees for you."

Tom grinned, "Not for long." Tom's legs had changed into rocket legs. He fired off his cannons and used his flight ability to get nisiko's chest/stomach on his head and bash her into the ceiling. Then his robotic eye shot a long lasting red laser beam. Tom was in the air until nisiko dislodged and fell straight to the ground, neither combatant on the ground, both just looked up to see the man who had done that, moved to help her. Tom grinned from several hundred feet up. Then he began to drop. The last few feet he regained normal walking legs without jets. He faced the two. "Who's next, I'm glad I finally got rid of one of you, although I would have preferred you do it yourselves." Jasmine charged, tom pouted but he drew his sword, now glowing red. Jasmine ignored it as she charged blindly. A few moments of sword fighting and suddenly a red glow surrounded jasmine. Effigies of tom appeared at six spots and the real tom was above jasmine. He thought for a moment, "_Whoa! What I just do now. Hell what I do before with nisiko and my eye!"_ Then the effigies attacked. They left marks in the ground that glowed. Then the real one struck straight down. There was a small scale explosion and dust rose. When it cleared jasmine was near nisiko and tom was feeling both their foreheads. "They'll live. What I did, whatever that was, was not intended to be lethal, just dehabilitating. But they know ways to recover from much worse. Of that I have no worries. You on the other hand, you need to be dissolved into nothingness." Tom had his sword out and glowing red. And his eye was up revealing the glowing medal. Then tom began to glow himself, he was emitting so much energy that random energy streams would flow out and scar the floor around him. He lunged to attack Faust when the floor came out from under him. He found it odd when he randomly started falling.

-The elsewhere sequence, part 1, once more-

-Elsewhere-

Ikki brass and Karin were shooting of their lasers. At grand razor beetle. Grand razor beetle jumped and evaded a large part of that barrage. Then metabee shot of his seekers. They streaked towards grand razor beetle, which shot both of them out of the sky. The laser then landed in the middle of Metabee brass and Neutranurse, Sumilidon was clear because he was already above him.

"Sumilidon, shadow sword!" A quick slice to fast to see left three faint marks on the Medabots body. They were visible, if in the right light, but they still actually cut the armor. When Sumilidon hit the floor razor beetle was ready to crush him into the ground as well. Fists together, Karin stopped that. "Neutranurse, now fire a full laser!"

Neutranurse fired a standard size that was to say no bigger that an apple, sized plasma bullet, it traveled faster than razor beetle fell. And when it hit razor beetle went flying, Sumilidon backed away. "Now, transport medaparts! Mystic nurse!" Then she changed.

Mystic nurse – type MSN (MSN, lol)

Specialty – crystal attack/defense and stat boost

Crystal nurse was a secret design that tom had ready, to follow plasma nurse, but it was deemed appropriate to Karin, with only one attack, albeit a strong one, it was still powerful in healing. Now how it looked. –Sigh- (forgot about that)

Okay, plasma nurse was, BLUE. Blue with pink accents in, the nurse hat on her head, gauntlets on her hand, and other places. Here eyes were also pink. Also there were red, Red Cross symbols on her, unlike the white on Neutranurse. Her hands had small holes in them similar to those of Goku. Her legs were veritable sticks. She had a miniskirt pattern, but since it was almost the same color as most of her body it seemed to be a part of her. She also had some curve to her frame, and the ability to hover slightly above the ground and evade through hovering. She could hover indefinitely. And she could selectively heal and guard at range based on visibility. But essentially unlimited for as far as she could see.

Tom had given her these parts with the warning that she would have to know when to use them because tom would say nothing if he was even anywhere within the vague vicinity of a place where he knew he could tell the advice. But in all honesty Karin seemed eager to use crystal nurse. Even knowing exactly everything it did and how it violated her general non-violence policy. Well it was more general than non-violence really. Actually it was rather vague in all truth, it was just who can really see Karin threatening to blow something up? (Was that extreme?)

ANYWAY, Karin had a new medabot on the field, and grand razor beetle was facing her down. "Now mystic nurse use crystal shard strike!" Mystic nurse waved her hand in front of her, and then hundreds of crystal needles appeared. Karin looked surprised, as did everybody else. Then the needles went flying at razor beetle, razor beetle evaded the first few, those that didn't impact whatever was behind razor beetle turned to chase it. Razor beetle gained on the needles and then fired of all the barrels of one arm on the swarm. Those shots eliminated half the needles. The rest caught razor beetle and plinked into him. They did almost nothing other than let everyone look and stare, and let mystic nurse heal all of her team, but that was more than enough. Razor beetle charged at the group surrounding mystic nurse. Sumilidon then jumped over razor beetle and got his back, with a rapid movement he cut grand razor beetles back. With a crystal shield in place to protect Sumilidon brass and metabee fired on the medabot from its side. Metabee ending the barrage with two seekers.

When this was done Sumilidon backed out of the smoke, koji asked, "How did grand razor beetle look?" They all felt that Grand razor beetle had the potential to survive that assault, but still by how much. Sumilidon looked slightly taken aback however.

"How, how, how is he still alive after all that!" Sumilidon backed away warily while looking at the smoke floating in the air around where grand razor beetle had been. Or was, or something. Two piercing red eyes came from that haze, "Guys this seems pretty odd, and I'll bet that this only gets harder from here on in." Sumilidon got himself into a ready stance.

-Elsewhere, elsewhere-

Vegeta and Goku dueled a battle of the fists in mid air. Both flying in intricate patterns and when they missed big explosions resulted. It was rather destructive all in all. Meanwhile, the better battle, Nappa vs. screws, was progressing into an interesting state.

Totalizer and krosserdog were on the ground shooting at Nappa. Nappa was shooting at them. Neither was doing all that good when it came to actually hitting their targets, but that was good. Peppercat, being a close range medabot, was trying to get behind Nappa, and in this case behind meant above. Peppercat was in the ceiling rafters while Sam was directing the guys to push Nappa to the right spot.

Save directing sounded more like criticizing. "Sloan, you call that aiming, Nappa is to your left you idiot, I could aim better than that!"

"Sorry boss. Totalizer move your shots more to the left."

"And spike, I shouldn't have to say anything because we all know how much you suck. But you seem really off today!"

"Sorry boss, I'll try better!"

"Don't try just listen to what I tell you. You have to aim a lot more to the right, work in coordination with Sloan. Then you have half a chance."

"Right boss, I'll do whatever you say!"

The rocket medafighter for Nappa thought that these three were just kids, and the fact that they were shouting out their orders at the top of their lungs was just a fault they had. He probably would have been shouting too if his face hadn't been burned to the third degree.

Then in the midst of goku and Vegeta's fight the pair entered a beam showdown, goku firing off a kamehameha Vegeta a galick gun. The momentary spectacle of the blue and purple energy beams colliding distracted spike Sloan and the medafighter for Nappa. Sam struck. "Peppercat electric shock attack, maximum voltage!" Peppercat fell down from the ceiling with both claws bristling with electricity. Nappa was on the ground with a grand total of one percent of his head part left in moments. Totalizer bowed to spike.

"Take this, gunshot to the head!"

Komandog pointed his gun at Nappa, "Gunshot to the head!" Nappa raised a hand to protest and was shot. His medal fell out, the medawatch of the rocket blurted, "Head damaged 100 damage function ceased." The rocket fell over and sobbed.

Vegeta was even with goku, until Totalizer and Komandog shot him, and when he turned to face his attackers he got zapped.

"What, these little flies are ganging up on me!"

"So?" Steve shouted, "These flies are going to sting you and annoy you to hell, then this bee will strike while you're weak and make you go into anaphylactic shock."

"Say what?" Asked Vegeta and rocket as one.

"You're going to loose. You may be stronger than your buddy there, but these guys were stronger still. And with my strength to boot you can't win!"

"Then maybe I should use my ultimate great ape form!"

"You're what?" Asked Steve, goku, screws gang and their Medabots.

"I can turn into a super powerful giant monkey."

"Oh."

"HERE I GO!" In a moment there was a giant thirty foot tall monkey in front of the screws gang and Hoboman Steve. The monkey opened his mouth. A laser came out of it and ripped through the wall and went on a slight upward slope as to rip through the ground hundreds of feet away.

"Master Hoboman Steve, ssj4 goku is strong enough to deal with that, right?" Spike tugged on Steve's sleeve.

Steve looked uncertain, but still goku went into his super sayaian four form. "I'm not sure, but we'll have to fight him to find out."

Krosserdog Totalizer Peppercat and Goku got ready to face a miniature king Kong. One that could shoot massive lasers out of his mouth, and had massive strength, and yet was somehow was a medabot, but more importantly it was a medabot based off a dragonball z character. That made it cool.

-Elsewhere, elsewhere, elsewhere, again-

Four pie covered Medabots and three pie covered medafighters faced down a ninja and samurai medabot. Both had shown themselves to be powerful, and dangerous. It seemed likely that it would be a tough robattle. Save victor the world's number one medafighter was on one side. That made it seem likely that the side with him should win, but it was far from certain. Well it shouldn't be said for the medafighters, but it was. Victor just had to find out the hard way.

"Go warbandit, open fire!" Warbandit lifted up his left arm and blasted at the ninja medabot. The ninja medabot disappeared accordingly. Warbandit lifted up its right arm to shot at the ninja medabot the moment it appeared when the samurai attacked.

"Hiten mitsrugi ryu, Ryustuien!" A sword hit warbandit on the right shoulder. Causing his shots to miss by a fair amount. Fortunately warbandit missed his teammates too.

"Plasma nurse heal him!" Plasma nurse shot off a small energy shell at warbandit, when it was shot down by a two shuriken, two black coated shuriken. The shuriken then exploded.

"Commando Man, fire off the gatling laser!" The Gatling gun on Commando man's left arm fired off several hundred shots wherever he saw Hattori or Hittokiri. After a few minutes Battousai appeared behind commando man, ready to strike the pie covered warrior, then belzelga six intervened. And by intervened I mean send a slab of cement flying in the air, and then shot small laser blasts at the jumping samurai, finally landing a blow when he hit the ground.

"Great we got our strategy now we just need to follow through!" Everyone looked at Emily.

"Strategy?" Said Marth.

"I won't try and point out that that was blind luck but I will tell you that that Ryustuien took out warbandits right arm. Our strategy will fail." Victor looked hard at his medawatch. _To use his gift or not to use it. The choice is mine._ "Let's go warbandit, jump up now!" Warbandit did that. Hattori Hanzo followed him up. "Now Marth get commando man to follow him. Emily you'll have to take on Battousai yourself, this ninja will provide trouble enough for even me."

-Elsewhere, elsewhere, elsewhere, elsewhere-

For the second time

X saw tom start his battle so X started his battle with the giant robot meda-evil. Actually tom's Medabots decided when they fired off a barrage of attacks.

"Seeker storm!"

"Dragonforce!" (Woo! Epic Dragonforce!)

"Cyber key power!"

"Annihilation wave!"

"Gorgon's Gaze!"

X followed it closely with his team's attacks.

"Now arcbeetle use the pillar of fire, the prominence!" (Actual X pre-prominence speech)

"Belzelga squad, elemental sequence attack!"

"Earth punch!" Earth belzelga punched the ground around Dr. Meda evil's feet. Meda-evil began to trip.

"Water punch!" Water belzelga punched the cracks in the floor around Meda evil's feet water sprung up from them and pooled in the general vicinity.

"Fire punch!" Shouted belzelga 4's medafighter, Brendan.

Belzelga 4 said, "Falcon punch!" and hit the stomach of Meda evil.

"Light dark combo punch!" Both light and dark belzelga flew forwards and landed a flurry of several hundred punched to Meda-evil's face.

Meda evil stumbled back but once he left the water puddle he recovered.

"Take this, dual brute force punch!" Suddenly two belzelga's appeared and punched the left and right cheeks of meda evils face. The belzelga squad all turned to face the newcomers. Heck everyone fighting Meda evil did. They saw a robo and a woman in a white lab coat with glasses.

"Belzelga squad forever!" Shouted miss caviar.

"I will even fight my own boss in order to preserve the Belzelga squad!" Seaslug said as he and miss caviar got ready to battle.

"Seaslug, what are you doing, I'm you're boss!"

"Yes, but I first must serve my duty to the belzelga squad!"

"Jerk you dare betray me!"

"Um yea I guess."

"Well then you die with the rest!" Then meda-evil began firing off all his weapons.

"You can't beat the belzelga squad, and more importantly you can't beat the power of love!" Seaslug and miss caviar acted all lovey-dovey to each other. Everyone just turned away very forcefully and focused on the giant robot shooting off many, many missiles.

-About five seconds earlier, roughly half a dozen seconds before tom jasmine nisiko and Faust fall down-

Tom was still grasping on to massive amounts of power ready to dissolve Locke into nothingness. Nisiko and jasmine were half conscious, but confused and lost by now, because they had no idea what was going on, Locke was gathering his power to the limits his body could withstand. This was a minute amount less than that tom held. But not noticeably enough that victory was certain. Then they all fell.

They fell and fell and fell and fell. And fell some more. And for good measure they kept on falling. Actually after the first moments of shock no-one really noticed they were falling, all they noticed was that it was hard to move. And that was only tom and Locke because they were trying to move and kill each other. With a grand total of five steps taken in three minutes before they hit ground. It was the most epic part of their duel to the death in my opinion. Very epic.

Then they hit the ground. The very soggy wet and smelly ground. With glowing red walls inscribed with ancient looking runes. They were glowing red in the area around tom, but they disappeared before there was a corner to the massive underground tunnel. This had been an old sewer with no drain apparently. That sucked for nisiko and jasmine because while tom and Locke floated just by supporting the amount of power they did nisiko and jasmine were almost waist deep in whatever the stuff they were in was. Tom and Faust didn't care, the smell, the runes, the girls, were nothing to them. They only thing they saw was each other.

Then they fought.

Charging from the spot in the air they were at they quickly began a sword duel. Save when one person was hit they would explode. And then heal. Actually watching the two of them get ripped to pieces and then heal must have been kind of gross. But then the two flew around the corner, and while blasts of power could bee seen from time to time the runes had disappeared and of course if the runes disappeared they must have stopped glowing. So in almost absolute dark and only about half conscious jasmine and Nisiko started talking.

"I hope you're happy for doing this." Nisiko said as she groaned to get up. "Thanks to you I'm filthy and beaten to a pulp."

"Of course, I know better than anyone on this earth that tom has to get stronger, I also know that the key to his power increasing would come from this."

Nisiko glowered at jasmine, "I still have several broken ribs thanks to you."

"Heal them then. I can't help you there." To emphasize jasmine lay down and then blood stains appeared. "Ghosts take a while to hurt you. And they don't cut anything not alive. Now why the upper half of my suit is still in one piece is beyond me."

Nisiko looked at her after a silver glow washed over her own body. As if on cue jasmine coughed blood. Nisiko grimaced but slowly waded over to her and healed her. After a moment jasmine's slightly unfocused look of satisfaction faced nisiko, "Thanks."

Nisiko turned away, "You said you knew what was best for him and the world so I decided to help. Well help you help him."

Then on cue in the moment of peace the two dueling men came back and when the collided the energy released was enough to make anyone ignore what had been going on before. Both Faust and tom had no pupils, fausts eyes orange, tom's red. Both were emitting power that dwarfed the two women down below by leaps and bounds. But still the two swung swords at each other.

Jasmine got up, groaning and covered in muck. "It's almost beautiful. Don't you think?" Nisiko looked confused. Sure it was hypnotizing seeing that much power wielded, ever, but beautiful. Was this girl trying to imitate the Japanese thought of beauty in combat? Neither of the guys dueling seemed to be trying hard. "Well I guess by your silence you don't, but I do."

Meanwhile oblivious of the world around him, wrapped up in his own power focused on getting rid of the one power that could ever equal or better him tom prepared for the final assault. After a shove away tom's left eye opened to fire a large long lasting laser beam. As well as the same from hundred of ghost effigies; who appeared from nowhere. Then all those effigies drew swords, they had doubled and the real one was gone, but each effigy looked as ready to kill as the original. As crazed, as hell-bent, murder intent, as tom and Locke Faust o-bot. That much power seemed to make you hell-bent on killing, a little odd to say the least. Then the effigies attacked. Faust bot was gone. In its place was a large purple star stone.

"What is that!?! It is fausts power source, but without that shell it's only gotten stronger." Jasmine stood up as fully as she could to see the glowing purple star. Then a few other items blinked into existence, yellow red blue green stones and just over a dozen stones, each one emitting some amount of power.

And just a few feet away tom hovered on the last vestige of his strength ready to try and grab them but failing, by a lot, he was three feet away saying, "Almost got it, just about, just fast moving suckers." Then the stones teleported away in front of tom's face. "Crap." He said then he finally gave out. He had no reserves left, a stone vs. him would result in the stone winning. He free fell down thirty feet into the sewer.

"Tom!" Jasmine shouted. She dived to get him when a rock stuck out of the wall and smacked her in the face and sent her flying into nisiko causing them both to fall into the muck and come up filthy. "God damn it, what is up with these stones!" The one that had knocked jasmine out of the way now held tom.

ELSEWHERE SEQUENCE, it's the last time though!

-Elsewhere-

Sumilidon backed away and then jumped up as a laser fired from the smoke. "How did he survive all that!"

Grand razor beetle stepped out of the smoke, all his gold accents glowing. Once he was out of the smoke they stopped glowing though. The only marks he had were from the shadow sword. Then he went on the offensive, firing the small bore machine guns and the large bore laser grand razor beetle went charging at Sumilidon

"Sumilidon, hammer fist!"

"Crystal nurse, maximize Sumilidons attack and speed!"

Sumilidon took his fist and spun it into grand razor beetle, who's accents glowed a moment before impact. Grand razor beetle went flying once he was hit. Then he went through a wall. Albeit only half way, but still seeing the heavy chest of grand razor beetle through a foot thick reinforced concrete bunker buster proof wall was quite a sight. And that was to say sumilidons spin was not pathetic little spin, he spun so fast he hit grand razor beetle twice.

"Whoa, I don't know my own strength." Sumilidon said as he looked at his hammer fist.

"Now crystal nurse maximize all stats!" Crystal nurse glowed red, as did all metabee brass and Sumilidon.

Grand razor beetle slowly got up. "Metabee blast him while he's down!"

"Brass you too!"

Brass and metabee let their lasers fire. Each one hit with the force of around, well around sumilidons normal hammer fist. After several moments of this they stopped confident that Grand razor beetle was finished. Now grand razor beetle was on the floor. Still with gold adornments glowing. He got up, and started talking, "The stone sure does wonders, but still that hurt like a b-"

"DIE AND STAY DEAD!!! ROCKET LAUNCH!!!!" Metabee fired his rockets, which glowed an unusual extremely brilliant red. When they exploded the explosion was no larger than usual, but the shock wave threw everyone, save razor beetle, to the wall. Grand razor beetle went through three walls. And halfway through a fourth.

When the gang was sufficiently recovered they saw grand razor beetle was charging his main laser. And he looked ready to target the whole wall, humans and all.

"Get ready to die you 8 intruders; you've done too much as is."

Then metabee got up, he surrounded by a strange light, a strange light with a red tint. "Don't you touch my medafighter!"

Sumilidon followed, "As metabee would say, get ready to kiss your bot good bye!" His glow was tinted red too.

"You are nothing compared to me!" Grand razor beetle fired his laser.

"Take this!"

"For Koji!" Metabee and Koji fired off the medaforce.

In a surprise the two beams were even for a moment. Then the red tint around the Metabee and koji increased slightly, they got an edge. Grand razor beetle gained a gold glow, he brought it back to even. Then the glow surrounded brass and crystal nurse. They fired off plain red beams. Not as strong as the medaforce but still rather interesting. The beam began to steadily move towards grand razor beetle. Grand razor beetle gained a massive golden glow. Finally he got a slight advantage. Then the red glow intensified around metabee and brass. Brass's beam equating to almost a whole third medaforce. Metabee's beam equating to three. Grand razor beetle lost the beam duel, but for a moment the almost instanteous beam re-directing to grand razor beetle stopped for a moment and slowed right in front of grand razor beetle. It was stopped by a gold shield. Then it shattered pitifully after a few moments. Grand razor beetle was essentially gone. Metabee and Sumilidon fell on the ground, as would be expected. But so did brass and crystal nurse.

Medafighters ran to their Medabots to offer words of comfort assurance and congratulations. Then the entire place shook and reverberated with a strange energy.

-Elsewhere, Elsewhere-

Great ape Vegeta stood in front of four brave Medabots.

"Goku, KAMEHAMEHA TIME TEN!!!"

"Totalizer, totalize!"

"Krosserdog, Sic-em boy, not even you can miss!"

"Peppercat! Um… um… well… PEPPERCAT GO ATTACK!"

Steve, spike and Sloan looked at Sam, "So what I don't have the best line, it works right?"

They paused, and in unison opened their mouths, then pause once more, then shut their mouths and shook their heads. "That's what I thought." Sam muttered as she turned to watch peppercat scale king Kong. Actually it looked rather pathetic. There was a small broken wire on the monkey's back. Two water hoses were being used to keep the big monkey cool. Rice was being shot at him as to feed the fellow. And the kamehameha times 10. Yeah that thing, well it was okay. But that was it. Meanwhile King Kong was just sweatdropping at the pathetic attempt. Then he reared his head back. Peppercat went flying into the ceiling rafters. She landed the move. Then he shot a laser at Totalizer and krosserdog. The two ceased function.

Then he tried to fight Goku. Goku flew around it all. Not able to strike back, but he made it out of his reach. And when he fired off his laser goku deflected the thing. "Is that your true power?" Goku said with an arrogant grin.

"You're no better stupid monkey, you did minimally more than those other insects." Great ape Vegeta leaned back his head and laughed. On cue peppercat dropped from the ceiling and zapped Vegeta's eye. Vegeta screamed and writhed around. Then he firmly head banged his head forwards. Peppercat hit a wall. It she hit it hard. "All right that one was annoying, but you still suck."

"Steve, we have to use it!" Goku shouted as he went toe to toe with an ape thirty plus feet tall.

"No it's still untested, you could explode under the stress."

"Not if it's one tenth as strong as the stats hint!"

"Well, it won't last for long no matter what!"

"I don't care it'll have to do!"

"Fine then, transport Gogeta supersayain four medaparts!"

Well he looked like his DBZ name sake. How original.

Gogeta – type SSJ

Special attack – Big bang kamehameha times 100

Gogeta appeared on the field. He then started talking, "Come one let's resume what we were doing before."

"No, that's not what you want to do fool, beat him quick!" Steve shouted. Gogeta glared and Steve backed down.

"Steve why did you not want to use this? If it's anywhere near as strong as you said then the match is in the bag." Spike asked Steve.

"Because his time in this form is limited severely. Only a couple of minutes. Also his arrogance gets a boost beyond that which a human can do. And thus he drags things out oh so way too much. That means if he don't finish the match in one blow he runs out of power. I mean that 100 of the time he is too damn arrogant to finish the match in the time he is in this form if he can't finish it in the first blow he lands." Steve looked down at the ground and clenched his medawatch fist. "I doubt he'll finish this match blow one."

"Take this, Big Bang Kamehameha!" A large blue beam struck Vegeta. Vegeta fell backwards. "Ha take that. Fool."

Then the ape got up. "Is that really all you got? I think that little cat did more."

Gogeta pouted. "Well this is a problem, why don't you just, DIE!" Gogeta landed a flurry of blows to Vegeta each causing him to twitch a small amount. The last of which smashed Vegeta through a wall. When all was said and done Vegeta looked little the worse for wear.

"Well this is a problem for you, you suck. I don't. Well, take this, Gallic…" Steve gulped, "GUN!!!" A large purple energy wave surged towards Gogeta. And consumed him in his entirety.

Steve got down on his knees, "That's it we lost."

"WHAT!" Shouted all three of the screws.

"Gogeta is out of time right now, while being consumed by that beam, as Gogeta that beam would have done some minute damage, but that beam would annihilate super sayaian four goku."

"Then we'll take that monster on!" Shouted spike. "I am a veritable ti-kwan-leep master, goku is one. We can do this!"

"No." Came a voice from the wall behind the four people.

"You're kidding, he's still alive."

"One better, I'm still Gogeta."

"BUT HOW!"

"I don't know right now and I don't care. But it did happen and I'm still here. And ready to take some a's and kick some names!"

"Well then get going, we don't know how long we have!" Steve shouted into his medawatch. "Use all you're physical strength, beat him raw!"

Gogeta flew into great ape Vegeta and landed a still more furious flurry of punches. Each time Vegeta rocked back and forth from the force. Finally a full body impact from the rear sent great ape Vegeta straight forwards to the gang. Gogeta appeared right in front of the gang and then hit Vegeta through the ceiling. When the ape went into the sky Gogeta was there at the top of the monkey's arc to knock him back down. When great ape Vegeta fell he did so at an extremely rapid pace, the acceleration due to gravity only increasing his overall downwards speed. So it was just a large blur that hit and raised a massive dust cloud. As well as left a crater that caused most of the walls to fall inwards. Finally when the dust was cleared the group of four was on the walls of the crater as well as Vegeta's medafighter. While Spike and co. were just standing on a semi-steep incline Vegeta's medafighter was stuck in a part of the wall that went almost straight down.

Then great ape Vegeta rose up. The flashy ape like exterior falling away in places revealing metal underneath. With a primal roar great ape Vegeta was surrounded by an energy pattern that caused a fierce wind to everyone in the crater, and outside of it to.

"Gogeta!" Steve shouted into his medawatch as everyone looked up. Gogeta had his hands cupped.

"I know." Then the glow around Gogeta intensified to a level where it was his wind, from 50 feet up that they were feeling more of. Also there was a strong red tint to the formerly just gold glow.

"Could it be? The fiyun power?" Steve said as he looked on in awe.

"TAKE THIS, ALL MY POWER, SUPER GALLIC GUN!"

"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA TIMES 100!!!" A blue beam and a purple beam met in the sky. Forming a large energy ball. For a few moments the two beams dueled for supremacy then Vegeta's much larger purple beam began to lose control. The purple beam narrowed slightly, to be just a mite bigger than Gogeta's blue one and the two evened out. Then the wind around Gogeta practically doubled and then the purple beam was nothing as was great ape Vegeta.

Finally when the light from the impact was gone, and everyone could see again, another crater was within the Great ape Vegeta crater. It went deep enough so that no-one could see the bottom. Gogeta landed on the ground be sides the group and with a flash turned back to his normal base level.

"Good job goku. We did it."

With an inarticulate sound goku collapsed and the others began tackling him with victory tackles.

Then in the midst of the victory celebrations the floor shook and everyone could feel a strange energy.

Steve shouted a command into his medawatch, "Transport meda-armor, scouter. Goku what does it say about his power level?"

"Beating that dead horse again huh?" Was goku's reply.

"WHAT over 9000!" Steve said ignoring the last comment. (What a terrible joke, god I should be shot for that)

-Elsewhere, elsewhere, elsewhere-

For the third time

Warbandit and Commando man jumped up into the sky to deal with Hattori. Quickly the pair flew around in-between underneath above and through, despite what physics said about going through solid objects, the ceiling rafters, the medafighters giving their Medabots loose commands like, "Shoot on sight!", and, "Only take clear shots." And, "Engage in close range combat first, if possible." Leaving if ands and buts to what the Medabots ever did. However with this system roughly half the battle was played out ending in the following sequence.

-Ahem- (that following sequence)

As the three Medabots once more landed on the floor from flying around wherever they flew around. Commando man decided to charge Hattori with his knife drawn. Hattori blocked with a small kunai knife of his own. Warbandit then appeared behind Hattori. Hattori then quickly threw two kunai at Warbandit, warbandit moved to try and deflect them but slipped on the pie on his body still. With the two knives hitting Warbandits legs and right arm warbandit was essentially out. Hattori began to return to the offensive against commando man, although commando man, had been doing more that just jumping while he was in the previous sequence.

MEANWHILE (just because I need a miniature transition scene) (And just cause I want to laugh at the story readers when the see that I have yet ANOTHER transition scene) Emily had better luck with the Hittokiri Battousai. She was not nearly as skilled a medafighter as victor but I'll be damned if her brother wasn't almost as good, as good, or possibly better. And boy had he shown her every little trick he could. First off on the line of tricks was how to deal with a high speed medabot when you're Medabots have, at best, mediocre speed.

"Belzelga six, I want you to keep Battousai away from plasma nurse, but do not attack him directly. Only attack the area around him make effective use of your elemental strikes, fire, water, air use all of them." Plasma nurse fell into a spot that was easy to defend, a corner with computers spread out at a ninety degree angle that wasn't against a wall, and mere building blocks to belzelga six's fist. Quickly belzelga six got in front of plasma nurse and prepared to fight, fists glowing.

Battousai appeared in front of the pair. Sword drawn ready to kill them. When he tried to strike belzelga 6 was able to deflect each attack as long as it used the elemental fist. Finally when the several dozen blows were done belzelga six took the offensive.

"Take this, CAPTAIN BOJACK MOOTZMAN RASPUTIN PUNCH!!!" With a forceful blast five elemental based strikes struck at Battousai in a circle, with one plain old fist in the center. Battousai jumped over the attack. He prepared to strike back at belzelga 6 when a glow caught his eye.

"Plasma nurse now! PLASMA CANNON!"

"Ooh plasma cannon scary," Battousai said mockingly, "So tell me where does this plasma cannon originate from, your little stupid medical cross.

"Oh so wrong my friend." Plasma nurse said while her arms and her head were emitting a golden glow. "Full power!"

"Oh a nurse is going to attack me, I'm so…" Battousai trailed off with his sword over his shoulder. "Mother." Was his final word when the giant golden beam twice the size of a man came at him. The impact was a massive boom that sent Battousai flying up into the sky and back down again. "That was pretty good." Battousai said, lying in a small crater, "But still…" Then belzelga 6 landed a punch to Battousai's face that crushed his face, and the tinpet underneath.

"He talks too much, even though he just seemed to gain a personality the day that the author wrote this small snippet of the chapter." Belzelga six growled, covered in pie.

"Well what do you expect when an author takes a few months to finish a chapter, ideas change in that time." Said Plasma nurse as a happy bubbly girl, covered in pie.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall damn it, that's only allowed in reference to the script you know!" Said Emily, covered in pie. "And since when did you two have personalities?"

"October 13 2007." The pair responded (true fact!)

"What the hell, that's over 100 years ago!" Emily said mouth agape.

"You know that is weird, how did that happen?" Plasma nurse asked belzelga 6.

"Someone divided by zero." Was the first response of belzelga 6 but whatever may have followed was cut off by the impact of commando man and the ground, and Hattori Hanzo, the medabot, followed promptly.

"Oh hello there." Commando Man said lifting his arm and waving. "Yeah just got a little problem going on here. You know with victor and warbandit really far away and warbandit having two medaparts that no longer work, and me facing the amazing ninja Medabots that almost completely took out the best medafighter/medabot combo in the world you know; there's been some trouble." Plasma nurse and belzelga 6 stared at commando man with absolutely no ability left to mentally resign an emotion or specific series of thought to what he had just said. Emily gaped, as her body allowed for that o-so appropriate response. "Need healer now." Commando man irked out.

"Oh that would be my job! Plasma packet!" Firing a small energy ball at commando man the ball made contact commando man who then got up and hid behind the others.

"He scares me." Commando man said. Then Marth appeared.

"Commando man the man is supposed to protect the ladies!"

"Look I can see how you can attach a gender to plasma nurse, but belzelga 6 lacks a gender in my eye." Belzelga 6 lacked optical scanners that looked like eyes, but I'll be damned if her body didn't emit an aura that made her eyeless face seem as if it had a glare directed right at commando man. "Besides he scares me!"

"Well you're supposed to stand up to him because it's in your training!"

"What training?"

"The training from teaching spike, don't you remember?"

"No. Fact is if it ever were to happen it's still not canon as of yet, honestly this fanfiction is much closer to being done than teaching spike."

"Than how many pages are left in the chapter?" Emily asked.

"Um well, we're at page 28, 16 point font, and line 35. That means… Oh Means made us at page 29. Well then it's official." (True fact, try copying and pasting it into a standard word document and then modifying the text size yourself to 16 times new roman)

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I have no clue." (True fact)

Then everyone within hearing fell over, Hattori Hanzo did too, especially hard. "Well I was letting you break the fourth wall out of a desire to learn, but because you are an imbecile I will now kill you."

"That guy has the emotional depth of a piece of cardboard doesn't he." Commando man said to plasma nurse, who nodded. That comment, unlike when commando man broke the fourth wall a moment ago, did not stop nor delay the ninja medabot from preparing to kill the group. Save now he planed to use three bladed claws, like wolverine.

Hattori Hanzo started running then he just disappeared then he appeared behind a commando man who looked ready to fire at the spot right behind him, surprised, but hardly un-prepared, Hanzo used more than a few of his ninja abilities to leave commando man in the dust. And buried in a wall. "Commando Man!" Marth shouted as his medawatch blared a function ceased message. He ran to try and pull commando man out of the wall. Saying something under his breath that made Emily perk up.

"Did you just say stupid Americans? Well I'll tell you if it wasn't for us stupid Americans you wouldn't have a Medabot, or half the skills you do, so shut up and be happy!"

"You speak Japanese!?!" Marth shouted aloud.

"No I don't, I just wasn't talking to all the kids earlier in Japanese. Stupid Japanese man I was using my mind."

"All right I get the point." (That was a little joke reference to the little Japanese Marth says at the end of a match in super smash brothers melee, I heard once it was something along the lines of stupid American so… Yeah I really am a strange human being)

Hattori Hanzo glared down belzelga 6, plasma nurse and Emily. "Now you all die, starting with the girl."

"Hey Medabots aren't supposed to attack medafighters!" Plasma nurse shouted, even so she took a defensive stance in front of her own medafighter.

"True but Medabots listen to their medafighters." Said a brainwashed looking rocket. "Now I said kill the girl."

"Where are all these completely useless characters with speaking lines greater than two words and personalities coming from!" Emily shouted. Then hattori Hanzo appeared behind her back. He was ready to strike when a red phantom appeared. In the moment he was there Hattori lost all desire to strike down any human no matter what the situation. In fact, for a whole of thirty seconds he in fact despised all Medabots who would ever do such a thing and decided he would kill all of them who ever would, then he remembered who he was, what he did and why he did it.

So he stopped after a full minute of standing behind Emily with a sword just a few inches from striking here back. He then stepped back and Hattori Hanzo asked himself a question, "That phantom, why do I feel he was at the center of all that."

"Hey!" Shouted the rocket, "You're just a minor character don't ponder you're existence, or the existence of others!" (That fourth wall must be crumbling apart)

Suddenly four golden beams went flying towards hattori Hanzo and exploded at he back near his feet. The cry of, "Good shot warchief!" was heard and thus everyone turned to face the new comer. It was victor, victor and his new medabot warchief.

-Warchief type KLN (king lion) medabot-

Medafighter Victor

Specialty: Shooting

Warchief looked very much like warbandit did. Save both of his arms had four barrels. Also there was a small opening in his back that revealed any number of hidden explosives. Warchief also had claws on the end of his arms at the opposite end of his hands. There was also a small raised semi round object on each arm between the barrels. It definitely had a function with the fanciful designs around it leading up to it, but what that purpose was was unknown.

"Warchief activate your claws, we'll go toe to toe with this guy!" Victor shouted.

"Right victor!" Warchief shouted. Suddenly the spikes extended out of the ends of warchiefs arms, revealing each spike to be on a small disk. The disks spun around on a small device that made the disks extend. "You're claws are nothing." Warchief said to Hattori.

"That's what you think." Hattori said before he seemed to essentially warp from where he was to some thirty feet away behind warchief. Warchief raised up his right arm and blocked the blow intended for his face.

"You were saying?" Victor chuckled a smug grin on his face.

"ARGH! I'll pound you into the ground!" Hattori Hanzo shouted as he began popping up on every side of warbandit save below.

"Warchief prepare to fire, but continue blocking attacks. Fire at my command only."

"Right." Warchief said as he fended of multiple attacks from every conceivable angle save below while staying within less than a meter of where he started.

Finally the opportunity that victor had been looking for when he said ready to fire became obvious to Emily. "Belzelga 6 prepare a small earth elemental punch, focus on Hattori, plasma nurse get a single shot ready, focus on hattori too. Fire on my command only."

"Roger." The pair said.

Finally hattori appeared several feet away from warchief and prepared to lunge.

"NOW WARCHIEF ON YOUR LEFT OPEN FIRE!"

"BELZELGA 6 PLASMA NURSE NOW FIRE AHEAD OF HIM!"

Two laser blasts and the earth itself exploded just in front of Hattori Hanzo, sending the ninja flying up into the air. And by air I mean rafters. And that is bad.

After a few moments everyone grouped on the outside of the crater. "Did we get him?" Was the unanimous question of the day.

"Heh, fools, now I am up here while you are down there. I can get all of you easily while you can do nothing to stop me." Everyone looked up.

"I'll take that as a no we didn't get him." Plasma nurse muttered.

Meanwhile (OH SNAP, MEANWHILE, it's a lot like elsewhere!) Hattori Hanzo was right above them all while he was preparing to rain death on all of them. They were looking up and whenever they saw something they shot at it thoroughly until they were certain of something. Finally after the few minutes it took Hattori Hanzo to set up a device that would rain a death of over 1,000 projectiles he activated it. Everyone on the ground looked up at the sudden noise. All they saw was a red figure, a large red human like figure. It raised up one hand and a shield came that easily deflected all the things. Then when the device was done firing a red ball appeared in the figures palm and then fired a large beam. The device was gone. Then the turned around, the people on the ground looked at it, scared. The figure grinned and gave thumbs up, then jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Hattori Hanzo and disappeared.

Victor followed the thumb point and then figured a plan. "Go warchief, saber claws!"

Suddenly the blades on the disks on warchiefs arm retracted into warchief. Then the disks themselves returned into the arms. Then with a hum a blue laser appeared on each disk in the form of claws. "Now warchief get into those rafters and hunt down Hattori Hanzo."

Jumping up Warchief made it past the bottom rafters into the top set and beyond Hattori.

"Open fire!" Victor shouted. And there were explosions in the sky. Every so often the ceiling would light up with a kaboom and stuff would go flying.

And still Hattori Hanzo ran. Finally he was caught, and caught by an ally thought to be out of the match. As Hanzo tried to spin around a rafter his face met the foot of Commando man. Hattori went a' flying into a web, a web of explosives.

"OH COME ON!!!" He shouted. "When did you get the time to make this!?!"

"While you thought I was dead."

"Warchief feel free to take time to charge up to full power."

"Commando man, prepare your whole arsenal."

"Belzelga 6 prepare to fire the captain bojack mootzman Rasputin planet beam! Plasma nurse plasma cannon!" Plasma nurse nodded. "No, the last one was too strong? Well then, Plasma nurse, Attack!"

Everyone fired hundred of shots, or really powerful single shots, at Hattori at the same moment, who, caught in a web of explosives, was utterly destroyed.

When all was said and done the two rockets who had been caught in the 'attack' had fled. And the Medabots who had come were clean and pristine heroes. While their medafighters were still covered in pie, which was rather annoying for them.

Just when they began their celebrations however, the entire building shook.

-Elsewhere, elsewhere, elsewhere, elsewhere-

OHMYGOD we're almost done!

Everyone had finally re-focused on the giant robot shooting missiles, and the missiles he was shooting went everywhere. Including the ceiling ground Medabots and medafighters. While all the other fights, save the ultimate epic boss battle, this fight left everyone sore in some way shape or form.

Giant meda evil was having the time of his life hurting others and causing pointless destruction. But he had a target in mind. "Now where is that mysterious man space medafighter X? Ah found him, come now x, you're supposed to be the best in Japan I'm sure you can beat me." A few moments passed while X recovered from getting caught on the tail end of an explosion. "Can't you beat me say something already damn it!"

"Arcbeetle tri cannons!" Two powerful blue beams flew and struck meda evil at his head. "Everyone aim for his head so we can unbalance him. Belzelga's you try and hit him so that he falls over backwards if you can! Now arcbeetle use the pillar of fire the prominence!" Arcbeetle began to charge up the prominence beam. Then the fireworks started up

"Take this Seeker storm in your face!" Metablue said from about halfway up meda evil.

"Gatling laser barrage!" Annihilator shouted.

"Gorgon laser!" Gorgon said, making eye to eye contact.

"Oh my god I can't move!" Dr. meda evil exclaimed, the belzelga's tested that theory out with an elemental sequence barrage.

"Elemental belzelga's six element barrage!" Which consisted of the belzelga's flying into meda evil in some order of sorts.

"Golden blade!" Rokusho blared as he struck Meda evil the whole way down the middle. "Pipon hammer!" Rokusho ended his one two strike with a small hop back and a jump all the way up to meda evil's face.

After this metablue and annihilator were keeping up a constant barrage of laser fire. Then White knight took out a bow and arrows. "Arrow hail!" One arrow shot up and it split into a dozen, at 30 arrows a minute that was a lot of arrows. Then a mace came out and smashed meda evil in the face while white knight was on the ground. And finally with his sword drawn a white dragon of the Dragonforce (woo this line was written while I listen to epic Dragonforce, the epic band!) smashed meda evil in his face.

Now in the midst of this jetfire had flown all the way up to meda evils face and now he had all three laser cannons and full Gatling guns brought to bear. "CYBER KEY POWER!"

"Everyone clear out, Arcbeetle is at full power!"

"PROMINENCE!" Came the deep roar of arcbeetle as a grand yellow beam came and finished the incredible barrage.

Then the floor where tom was fell out from under the four combatants engaged in a four way duel.

"Holy crap what the hell just happened!" X swore before he realized just how out of character that phrase was. "Sorry shock induced ooc'ness." X said somewhat embarrassed.

The group response was one of understanding interrupted by a maniacal laugh. "WahahahahahahahahahhahaahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaahahhahahahaahahahhahahahahahhahahaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahA!" (Yeah I did that) Apparently the giant robot was not down for good. "Silly space medafighter x, I am a humanoid robot, of course I can get up when I fall over." And to punctuate that point he hopped up onto his feet as limber as any human.

"Oh and as to what happened." Meda evil said with a smirk. "You're little cyborg pal has fallen into the pit of doom I would think. I feel that even if he were to win you all would be dead. And each medabot medal I will crush personally so that when Faust takes him out as his prisoner he can see the shattered remains of all his friends."

"No." Metablue said. "That will not happen. I will not let another human down." Everyone looked at him somewhat oddly at that phrase. "I will stop your evil plan!" Then came the glow of gold. "Get ready to kiss your bot goodbye!"

Suddenly a purple glow sprung up about rokusho. "I will not allow your evil plan to go unchecked, Meda evil today you taste the medaforce!"

Then a glow sprung up around arcbeetle, who said nothing.

Finally a white glow sprung up around white knight. "Long ago. I did things that make whatever you may be planning seem like child's play. I was taught the value of life, freedom, choice and happiness all in the single blow that defeated me. The blow that never was landed. Now I see someone trying to attempt to get those things out of the world once more and I know I must do something."

Then all four chimed in on one word, "MEDAFORCE!"

"Belzelga's elemental strike, FULL POWER!" Seaslug shouted. Then all the Belzelga's sprung up into the air and out of sight. Coming down as a large white flame with various color streaks moving about it.

"CYBER KEY POWER, MAXIMUM BARRAGE!" Jetfire got up in the air and aimed all three of his main cannons at meda evil as well as his dual Gatling guns. Then missiles got aimed at him, as well as guns from hundreds of panels on the Medabots body.

"Gorgon laser. Maximum energy of the gods!" Suddenly the tail of gorgon opened up it began to glow gold as each eye glowed red.

"ANNHILATION WAVE!" With the standard full barrage of Annihilator announced everything struck.

The belzelga's hit meda evil's face right at the top. Gorgon's eyes all fired a much more powerful laser than usual; hitting Meda evil's optical part and shattering it on contact. The annihilation wave randomly struck the whole of meda evil, as did the cyber key attack. Then the four medaforces, metablue's at his normal medaforce times ten strength, combined and drove into meda evil's chest plowing him into a wall. Only after he hit the wall was it noted that there was a golden barrier protecting him and his outstretched hands blocking the attack. The beams still drove at meda evil; each just slowly became more and more focused on his face until the belzelga's became the massive arrow tip of power to this deadly attack. With a sudden red glow meda evil exploded and that explosion destroyed everything in the room, save the good guys, and meda evil.

"I'm not yet dead, I can dance and I can sing. I'm not yet dead I can do the Highland fling." (Spamalot reference in the climax, yea) Meda evil Began to get up. Then the entire base shook. After several minutes of shaking the hole in the floor seemed to appear back in where it had gone missing. This time only three people on it. Two covered in some brown stuff. A red glow coming from one person. Suddenly several red orbs came out of the glowing person. They flowed out a few at a time but kept on coming for several minutes. Finally when the numbered about three hundred they surrounded meda evil. "What, did Faust win, is he going to heal me?"

Then the beams mercilessly ripped the robot to shreds in an instant.

"Oh my, I guess someone doesn't like meda evil." X said with a flabbergasted look on his face. Mask, yeah his face mask.

Is it over? NO SUCH LUCK HAHAHA, I've got one thing left! I'm an evil genius aren't I, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! (Yeah I did that too)

-Ahem, back to whom with which we began, Tom in the place, save its right after he lands on the stone-

The man lay on the stone un-moving. Still rubbing her most likely bruised forehead jasmine walked over to the stone muttering something about stupid stones and their killing of good moments. "Well I wonder if he is still alive." She said as she reached over with one hand and felt for a pulse. Nisiko was starting to follow her over. When the rock came. A red glow came from the sky. Jasmine looked up, and then the stone below began to shift. Suddenly Jasmine found her feet trailing in the muck and herself holding onto Tom's hand for dear life.

"What's going on?" Nisiko asked backing away.

"If I knew do you think I would be taking a ride on the stone from hell right now?"

"This is true." Nisiko said as she bent back as the rock came especially close. "Do you want me to get on?"

"I don't especially care, but don't grab onto me."

"Ok." The next time Nisiko hopped on without a thought.

"You did it. God damn it, don't I ever get good luck!" Jasmine swore just a pure red more magical than otherwise fire landed just past the head of the table. "What was that?" Jasmine got out before the stones started to make a sound akin to laughing.

"Whoever got the ideas for stones laughing was seriously on drugs. –cough-author-cough" Nisiko said as she looked at the almost happy glowing red stones about her.

Then the red rock rose out of the muck with a massive red energy bubble about him. It almost seemed to be, well grumbling would be the modern equivalent. It rose up and floated above Thomas, the pair of the rock and human pristine save where nisiko and jasmine had held on for their dear lives. After a few moments it entered.

"What just happened?" Jasmine asked the empty space where the stone had been. Then the explosion of power occurred. The entire chamber glowed red as a vague hum/chant could be heard. Sparks of power stretched out onto the pair of women who were attached to the magical lightening rod before them. Both were flung into the wall, but stayed above the ground surrounded by pain inflicting bubbles of power, for rapid growth always induces pain. The girl's strength nearly doubled for the both of them from just a few seconds of power transference. From a previous levels akin to that of one who was no magical weakling in any normal mortals eye, to that of one chosen to be a hero in moments. The process must have been painful for growth like that.

And then they were back in the room. The women looked up to see red orbs flying over to a giant robot.

"Meda evil!" Nisiko said.

"That bastard is still alive." Jasmine muttered as she pulled out her sword.

"No wait." Nisiko moved a cautioning hand to stop her. "I doubt you want to get in the way of this." Then the orbs fired. Leaving almost nothing remaining.

-Finally the chapter end-

Well the chapter is over, but guess what; we got one last epic battle to take place! I will keep on writing, for I am evil, MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! For the largest prime number known to man!

Oh and I'm glad this is over, it took a few months to get it done and it's 39 pages long in Microsoft word 16 point font. That's a long thing right there. So here you go the new chapter is now DONE!


	9. Chapter 9

Medabots The hunt for Locke Faust

The long awaited sequel to chapter 8

Chapter 9 – the backup plan

Yes I'm making good on my promise for one last epic battle, WILL THIS EVER END!

I dunno.

Oh and I make a guy named Hoboman Steve a serious character, with my awesome author skills. PNWAGE!

-Begin- (And no, no dedication not even a disclaimer this chapter)

_And then they were back in the room. The women looked up to see red orbs flying over to a giant robot._

_"Meda evil!" Nisiko said._

_"That bastard is still alive." Jasmine muttered as she pulled out her sword._

_"No wait." Nisiko moved a cautioning hand to stop her. "I doubt you want to get in the way of this." Then the orbs fired. Leaving almost nothing remaining._

The two ladies looked back to where the red orbs seemed too had originated from. Tom was standing upright somewhat bent over, not bleeding from anywhere, but he looked beat up. His metal parts seemed fried melted and un-usable this included the metal half of his face. Which was semi melted as well. He was breathing heavily with a determined look on his face. But after a few moments it passed and he grinned. "Looks like it's all done and over with eh?" Then he fell over and passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Finally much later Tom awoke once more in a hospital. With the entire crew from when he defeated robo-archangel all present in his hospital room, again. And the screws were trying to steal his wallet, again. Tom just coughed and the wallet landed in his hands. "Thank you." He said with visible strain on each letter. Then he got to counting. Who was here who was not? Then he realized, "Ohmygod! I'm missing and arm and both my legs!"

"And you're face." Jasmine said as she appeared from nowhere and poked the absence of stuff.

"Hey, back off!" Tom shouted as he moved his one good arm to keep her away from the still undamaged circuitry on his face.

"Don't worry about your face." Jasmine said as she hopped of the bed with a dramatic flip. Everyone scrambled to get out of her way as she came down. Tom just followed her with his eyes. She landed. "You're dad says the circuitry is practically indestructible now for whatever reason. So I can poke it all I want."

"Well that's no big deal, but you do realize that you could go and poke some of my insides right? Also I feel it's a violation of my personal space. Cause honestly I'm used to having something there."

Jasmine thought about this for a moment. Then she recoiled. "So you're saying I could end up poking you're brain?"

"And my optic nerve, ear canal, sinuses, god knows what else is in my head, shrapnel perhaps."

"Okay you keep you're personal space."

Tom grinned. "Well now that that's out of the way what happened after I passed out?"

"We left." Ikki said.

"You left." Tom said, sounding disappointed.

"That's what I said.' Ikki replied.

"There wasn't a self destruct countdown? No giant super weapon meant to ensure a back up plan if I were to have won?"

"Nope nothing." Ikki said plainly.

"Aww… That's boring. So what's the base like now?"

"Crawling with select corp. members." Ikki said, "They're investigating the base to see what there was there. Unfortunately our destructive methods of battle have destroyed a lot."

"What did I shoot lasers in my sleep?"

"Yes."

Tom grinned and went, "YES! Something good happened after all!"

Everyone just sweat dropped, they had been making that up to be nice.

"So now comes the big question, how long was I out."

"7 days." Jasmine said as she cleaned out her ears.

"Oh."

"What were you expecting years?"

"Well no but a little longer would have been nice. Two weeks would have been just perfect for me." No-one could take Tom seriously after something like the tirade he had been going on. "So I guess its back to normalcy for a while."

"Yup." Ikki said without hint of any awkward emotion.

"Looks like it." Jasmine said leaning over so that her elbows were on tom's bed.

"You do realize what you look like right?" Tom said staring at her. "Especially since my eye does work if nothing else."

She glared at him. Tom simply looked back with an un-emotional stare.

Then Emily attacked, "OH GOD TOM YOU'RE ACTUALLY BACK!" She leapt up and hugged the guy at a level of brute force that would threaten his vital functions if maintained for too long. She physically had to let up after a few moments though.

"Um you're first clue was the talking correct?" Tom said giving his still hugging, if looser, sister.

"No I mean in a metaphorical sense, not a literal one idiot."

"And how did you come to this conclusion that my simple talking couldn't do for you?"

"You're the only guy I know who could stare at jasmine in that pose that flatly."

Tom eyed jasmine once more before returning to his sister, "Um, gee thanks, I think. Not sure to make of that one really."

After a few moments Tom's dad came up, "Um well…" He then whispered something in tom's ear.

"Oh I can understand. Sure fine that's ok. It'll just be a few more hours? Good." When tom's dad left tom made his announcement. "-Ahem- People, I have something to show you. If someone could throw the remote to me please." It landed on his right side. "Gee thanks a lot Steve."

"No problem." Steve said with an evil grin on.

"Well while we're in this awkward situation let me tell you what I intended to be the second part. My limbs suffered extreme damage, as you all should know, but the damage by large is only superficial, as in my face, or programming damage. So I'll be going into a hibernation of sorts to get the programming fixed for a couple of hours on our next trip."

"Next trip where too?"

"Well I'm thinking…" Tom reached for the remote with the point of his arm that was designed to allow the limbs to be interchanged. He sighed shifted over to his right and used his left arm to get the remote. "I'm thinking that I need that fixed A.S.A.P." HE turned on the TV. Cartoons came on.

"Cartoons who watches those?" Metabee said with arrogance in his voice.

"You do." Ikki said with a grin of superiority on his face.

"Why I ought a!"

"Save your enemy for the real foe." Tom said as he changed the channel, "It appears I will be satisfied with the real ending after all. Folks we have a giant robot that is rampaging in Riverview as of now."

The news came on, the reporter started with, "And that's one awesome squirrel race. In other news the giant robot has just ceased attacking Riverview city Japan. It was last seen heading into the Pacific Ocean, much like Godzilla. However radar reports confirm that the robot is headed eastwards towards the United States."

Tom groaned, "Crap, I know where he's going, change of plans we're not going to your homes any more, we're going to mine."

"Why?"

"Cause the psycho driving that robot is the real Locke Faust, not that stupid robot dummy I fought here. And he's got a giant robot at his command. AND if we don't stop him he'll try and take over the world by frying everything important on earth."

"How?" Metabee asked.

"How? He's got one massive laser on that thing and man does he know how to use it."

"Oh."

"Didn't the news say he just left Riverview?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't that mean that he already leveled that city?" Jasmine stated while still staying in that one spot on the bed. Tom glared at her once more.

Then the newscaster intervened once more, "Recent reports are in about the Riverview damage. One small abandoned building was destroyed. It was condemned anyway. There were several other building damaged, some severely others to a much lesser extent. And no lives were lost."

"Oh. Well that clears up that misconception."

"To the plane!" X shouted at the top of his lungs while taking up a hero like pose.

-In the plane-

It was tom's custom jet. Tom said that he would be in his special quarters getting his programming fixed. He also said he would loan out any parts to anyone desiring them if he had them on the plane already. Jasmine accompanied him along with doctors and programmers, she was going to leave very quickly but tom had some questions.

"So how do you feel?" He started while people began preparing the materials for when he got fixed up.

"Why should you ask me, I'm perfect unlike you."

Tom tapped jasmines stomach. She recoiled. "You aren't fine I hit you and nisiko pretty hard a couple of times there. I've experienced severe injuries before so I know about how they remain sore for a while. Also when the third stone impacted, I did something to you. I don't know what but I want to know if anything ever feels odd from here on in. Also I would like it if you could contact nisiko and ask her the same. I'm genuinely worried about you two. I put you through a lot even if I didn't mean it."

"Well fine then. To tell you I'm still sore all over from you're attack. As well as when the third stone impacted you. So the fact is I'm hurting all over."

"So why did you bend over for so long at the hospital bed if it hurts so much." Tom said with a grin on his face.

"Shut up okay."

"Well my other question, where did nisiko go?"

"I dunno. She just left the first chance she got."

"The first new moon then?"

"More or less."

"Well then I hope we don't meet in combat ever again."

"What don't think you can handle her?"

"Oh I can handle her, I would just prefer not to fight her if I had the option."

"What about me?"

"You I would enjoy beating up."

"WHAT!" Jasmine shouted before the medical people called tom over.

"Sorry got to go for a bit. Get this face plate fixed and then get the rest of me fixed too. Tell everyone to stay away for me k?"

"Fine." Tom wheeled himself over to the table at this. Jasmine walked outside.

There she met the expectant kid's faces. "Can we see?" Was the gist of what they all were saying.

Jasmine stared at them. She sat down in front of the door and placed her sword on her lap. "No go away, I'm keeping watch on this door." None of the kids left, nor did Steve, victor and Marth left though. Jasmine unsheathed the sword ever so slightly, "Leave." She said with more hints of negative emotion in her voice. All the kids left. But Steve remained.

"You know he may be my 'apprentice' but he's taught me a lot you know." Steve said walking over and sitting down. Jasmine unsheathed her sword more still. "Jees I'm not gonna go in; I was there when he was attacked the first time I don't need to see him without out a face and limbs twice. I just want to tell you some stuff about him and about me."

Jasmine stared at Steve, she finally sheathed her sword put it on the floor at her side and leaned back into the wall, "Talk."

(Cue scene with narration over odd events so what's going on has nothing to do with what Steve is saying)

"When I met tom I could tell he was special." Tom was being lifted up from his temporary wheelchair assignment. "No that's a lie. It was the day where we worked together when I figured he was special. Well on that day I saw something few other people can admit to ever seeing." Tom lay down on the table, mechanics and scientists alike bent over him one had a metal plate with a hole just large enough for an eye. That went over the appropriate spot. "I would pray you know the story if not, well then I won't tell it to you now." A faint red aura could bee seen coming from Tom's face. Some shouts from various doctors technicians and a small group that could be best called, 'other specialists' put any fears of a need to stop working to rest and the work resumed. "Well anyways on that day what I witnessed helped me and the boy gain more power than I thought was possible for a human to have. Until I saw him last, or you, or that nisiko girl for that matter." While the mechanics attached the metal cover plate and various programmers began the custom re-programming lasers which would re-write the entire chips within Tom's arm, and irregularities within tom were slowly being removed by a red glow. "Well to tell you the truth I also grew during the last battle. More than you guys did. But still I feel I'm weak. But that's okay, Victor, Ikki, all of them are weak compared to us and they're still fighting. That means we should fight too."

Steve got up. "I pray that you won't abuse your abilities in the future, especially right in the near future. Because if you do you'll have to fight me and what I lack in super power I make up for in tactics, brute force and fighting dirty if need be."

Nisiko looked at Steve, "Is that a threat."

"As of yet no. But I can become one."

Some time later the attaching of the face plate was complete. Tom was left under the anesthesia and allowed to sleep while his limb attachments were re-set. Meanwhile the plane had come very close to its final destination. JFK airport on long island, the home of Thomas and the true destination of the dangerous madman Locke Faust.

-End-

OMG I LIED. No super battle. So instead I had a recuperation and preparation sequence. As well as throw in an additional plot idea for the future. I'll let you disseminate the details.

So anyways in this chapter I use my awesome author skills to make a character named Hoboman Steve serious. So how do you like that?

Well hope you enjoy this chapter and next chapter, the final action chapter of the Medabots epic, HUNTING LOCKE FAUST!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Medabots The hunt for Locke Faust

The long awaited sequel to chapter 9

Chapter 10 – the real end

Well here ya go. I genuinely mean for this to be 'the end' of the fan-fic. Excluding the epilogue of course, but at least the plot will be over.

-Begin-

_Some time later the attaching of the face plate was complete. Tom was left under the anesthesia and allowed to sleep while his limb attachments were re-set. Meanwhile the plane had come very close to its final destination. JFK airport on long island, the home of Thomas and the true destination of the dangerous madman Locke Faust._

Upon getting out of the plane the gang was gathered together outside tom's door waiting for him to get out. "Well when is the guy gonna come?" Metabee asked jasmine. Who was standing in front of the door katana balanced in grip.

"He'll come when he's ready. And I'll come when you go." Jasmine said with irritation in her voice. She had more than a few anger symbols growing on her head, sherry could be heard shouting sympathizing things to her from the background. Someone mentioned boyfriend and her sympathy changed to anger. After enough agitation, which included the kids throwing stuff at her Jasmine drew her sword in the blink of an eye, "I DON'T KNOW WHEN HE'S COMING OUT, THAT'S WHAT THE MEDCIAL PEPOLE ARE FOR YA' DAMN BRATS!" She swung her swords at the kids a few times and they all backed up.

"I'm sorry to say." Tom's father started, "But tom won't be ready for an hour or two."

"WHAT!" Came the shout from everyone save jasmine and Steve.

"Well since this is the first time we've ever had a need to **re**-program tom's arm the program we had is apparently in sufficient to do the task. So he'll be better but it'll be an hour or two before he can even walk."

Almost everyone got let down. Tom had been their security of victory, their ace in the hole. They were almost ready to give up until tom's sister shouted, "Well good for him. This means I get the glory for once not that loser."

"Yeah!" Came cries from the rest of the Belzelga squad, we're not the type to let one giant robot stop us!"

Emily looked at them oddly, "That's not what I was going for guys. But, I say we beat Locke Faust until he goes to hell and then take all the credit for ourselves!"

"YEA!" Everyone now shouted. Quickly motivating and organizing the mob back into a gang Emily led the kids out. All that remained were Steve, victor, Jasmine and warbandit.

"She's one brave girl." Tom's dad sighed. "She does have a good role model."

"You Mr. Valentine? Why I had no idea you were such a hero!" Steve said jokingly.

"Would you three like to talk to him once before you go to fight that thing?" Tom's dad said motioning to inside the room.

"Sure." Steve said as he went in. Victor and Jasmine followed.

"Hey." Tom said, from a table, with cords sticking out of his right arm and legs. He was fully clothed now, but had his right arm and legs bound. "I would get up and say hi but I can't move during the process. Save for my left arm so I'll wave." Tom waved. "Heh" He chuckled to himself.

"You're coming right?" Jasmine asked.

"Are you retarded?" Tom asked right back. "Of course I'm coming you idiot. Unless you beat him before I'm done. This is what **I'm** hoping for."

"Where should we go?" Victor asked.

"My guess is this side of the river crossings. The select Corp. should be on either side of the east river. Stay on this side so if he does get across you'll be able to attack him."

"Any strategy suggestions?" Steve asked.

"Live."

"Well it'll be tough, since we aren't all cockroaches like you, but I think we can do it." Steve said with a smile on his face.

"Go kick some ass." Tom said with a hint of laughter in his voice. He lifted up his left hand and gave the three a thumbs-up.

The three warriors left. Tom's dad looked at tom, "What's your passcode?"

"FiyunHeart." Tom replied.

"Right, I'll do my part too."

"Dad, I was never worried about you."

Meanwhile Jasmine Victor and Steve left the plane to find that the gang was all gone. "Wow that girl organizes fast when she sets her mind to it." Steve said.

"So how do we get there now?" Victor asked.

"Well I guess we walk." Jasmine sighed.

"Or you could drive." Sherry shouted from a few hundred feet away, she was in a fancy sports car. "It's just to get you there and back, but it is based on a bond car."

"Bond car, what's that?" Victor asked.

"Best car for this situation." Steve replied as the three ran over to the vehicle to get to the Eastern shore of the east river.

-At the east river- (AH THE ELSEWHERE SEQUENCE!)

There was gradually growing line of select Corp. and spectators, Steve Jasmine and Victor arrived at the edge of a growing crowd.

They found Emily soon enough. "Emily, why aren't we at the front?" Steve asked.

"Because we can't get there and they won't let us."

"Damn!" Steve swore.

On cue the robot appeared. At first it was small in the sky but then it became bigger and bigger as it descended. Soon enough it's shape became apparent.

The robot was a massive 300 feet tall. It was all white and had angel's wings, six of them. In one hand it held a sword. In the other, to scale, it had what appeared to be a beam rifle. But it was more like a charged particle cannon to the guys down below. The body was more or less humanoid. There were large jets on the legs that slowed the robot's descent. When it finally landed it dwarfed over the landscape, the bridge next to it half its height. One slice cut it down to mere supports. The people who didn't want to fight were leaving quickly. The select corp. was even incredibly scared. The gang, well they're crazy so…

"ATTACK!" Was the war cry of the mob of 20 or so. And so several laser beams, rocket and misc. were shot at the giant robot.

"What are you guys doing?" Marth said going over to the select corp. leader of the area, "That thing could destroy the city, any city if it gets back up in the air blast those jest NOW!"

"Right!" One guy said, "All select Corp. Units fire, target the jets on its legs to keep it on the ground and decrease its mobility!"

And thus the massive armies responded as turretatron's and other Medabots let loose a hail of laser and missile fire. They impacted at various points on the robot's legs. Mostly around where the jets were, but some were high or low. When the smoke cleared nothing had happened, yay.

Meanwhile the real Dr. Faust was standing in a massive room with various computers spread about it. He looked different from his robot. He had silver hair. His skin was not wrinkled yet, but it did show a few signs of age. He was still somewhat tall, though nowhere near as tall as his robot. His eyes were a very muddy brown. The small area he was standing on was white. And some of the computers were. Various screens, and on each white computer screen, was either a schematic of the robot, its view, or images of the battle from the news or hidden cameras. When the select corp. attacked the leg rockets Faust said without a moment's hesitation, "Main booster's status?"

"Currently actual boosters are at 100 but the covers are rapidly weakening."

"Activate the defense shield as soon as possible. But do not deviate power from the main cannon until it's at least 80!" Faust a wave of his hand and a few yes-sir's from the appropriate 18 people could be heard.

"Sir should we active the planet defensors?" A voice from a computer said.

"Not yet, I'll give you the orders when I feel it is necessary."

"Right sir."

"Gentlemen our plan is going perfectly. Without their ace in the hole no one force, not even any two forces in the world can stop me now. Soon we will taste victory and it shall be sweet!" His short speech got yells and applause from people simply walking around the room. But it even got some celebration from people just at computer terminals. Elsewhere where it could be heard the shouts were too loud for anyone to hear much else besides the shouts. Faust grinned, all was coming together.

Meanwhile on the front lines it didn't look like that. More civilians, of the millions of people in New York City and on Long Island, had come to the fight and the entire area below the giant robot's waist was covered in explosions. Above was getting hit pretty hard too.

"Counter attack, they could wear us down sooner or later." Faust said waving his hand towards the screen showing the battle from multiple perspectives that was in front of him.

The robot produced it's average sized gun. With a moment of time it picked it's target as the west bank of the east river. Moving the gun to the appropriate spot. Particles began to converge around the barrel.

"Crap!" Steve swore. "Goku come on!" Quickly the pair ran to the approximate spot where the beam was headed. Goku and Steve both began to recite the phrase, "KAAAAA!" as a red beam gathered up in supersayain 4 goku's hand a blue one in Steve's. "MEEE! HAAAA! MEEEE!" The gun in the hands of the robot fired. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Goku fired of his shot. It met the beam and slowed it down. But stop the beam goku's attack did not. Steve was still charging his attack. It seemed like his hands formed a black hole, there were faint flickers of gold about him. Then he fired. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" A full gold flame surrounded Steve as he shot of the biggest ka-me-ha-me-ha of his life. These two powerful beams matched the robots evenly. But that was it. "Um a little help here?" Steve shouted as he and Goku both showed visible strain.

They got it; Plasma nurse, jetfire, and Annihilator all lined up at the same spot, with jetfire high in the air, and used their beam attacks. Their combined attacks tipped the balance and shifted the beam back. However both attacks faded soon enough and neither side could claim actual victory.

"Sir they stopped our first attack!" Someone shouted.

"Let's try one three times as powerful! Let's see if they can come close to equaling a mere 6!" Faust laughed several people in the 'intellectual room' laughed too. In the minions rooms they were ROFL'ing and LAMO'ing.

Another beam was being powered up on both sides. This time a couple of turretatron's were lining up. As well as Totalizer, Arcbeetle, and several civilian Medabots. This time both beams were exactly even.

"Sir?" One evil computer watcher asked.

"Fine use the maximum power allotted for a single shot, 16 of the gun's power! Fire it off and destroy them!"

Again on the shore the defenders had grown. Jasmine was preparing up a kamehameha like attack. Steve was more powerful than his first blast. And rokusho, metablue, white knight, and warbandit were lined up by arcbeetle.

The defenders, minus the last small group, fired off first this time. Starting out as separate beams they joined together just as powerful as their last shot. The robot met them right in the middle and pushed them back at a steady rate.

Then metabee unleashed the medaforce, as did rokusho. Robot's beam slowed down but it still came. Arcbeetle warbandit and white knight all at once. It almost stopped for a moment but still ended up coming some more. Then, inspired by the power struggle every medabot with a ranged not missile attack on the west shore fired at the beam. Medabots with missile ranged attack shot at whatever they could. This finally slowly, ever so slowly turned back the beam.

"Sir, we're draining the power too much!" One evil minion said as a bar on his screen went down.

"Keep it up, I guarantee you they can't keep up the powerhouse attacks for much longer we'll take them in the next few seconds."

Then metablue struck. His medaforce was almost as powerful as the attack used to counter the beam in itself. When he joined the attack the beam more than doubled in power and destroyed the beam.

"All right I did some miscalculations on what the powerhouse really was. Stop the laser, save it's power for later."

"Sir we can't the power's already fully dead."

"Well then transfer some of the main guns charging power to charging this. We can sacrifice a bit."

"Sir could the enemy attack break the shield?"

"Most likely not, but just in case prepare the planetary defensors as an inside shield. They might have a chance if the idiots on the east river start firing again."

Then the power struck the shield. Blasting at it for quite some time the shield seemed completely impenetrable but then the entire east river east shore lit up. As tens of thousands of lasers and rockets went flying up towards the giant robot. They impacted HARD. The shield shattered the attacks went onto attack the armor when 14 circles appeared and electric lines went between them and formed a shield.

"Good we saved it." Faust said as he stood watching the battle. "The planetary defensors shield is ten times as strong as the over-shield. It can survive any attack they'll throw at us short of 1,000,000 Medabots.

"Damn!" Steve swore. "We put everything into that attack; all we got was a slightly melted laser gun!"

"That's not all we got. That guy had to resort to his second defense." Metablue said the light of the medaforce gone from him. "And if we can even scratch this with the help of some 10,000 Medabots then we can get so far as to destroying those engines." Metablue pointed at the engines on the back of the robot's legs. If we do that we'll be doing tom a big favor." Metablue bent over. Metabee was right next to him, "ROCKET LAUNCH!" The pair shouted as four rockets went flying at the shield, along with hundreds of others.

"Go mass Medabots attack!" Suddenly a voice called as literally 1,000 Medabots went soaring up to the shield. They became small specks as lasers were shot, rockets blasted, and swords impacted the shield at point blank range. More and more Medabots went flying up to the shield on odd fighter craft that usually carried about 8-10 Medabots. Some big one carried 20. Some small ones carried 4. Sometimes the Medabots were too big to fit more than 3. Sometimes there were 30 on a 20 cause they were all small. But still 1,000 Medabots went flying and blasted at the shields with all their might.

The gang turned to face the man who had called out the orders. Emily shouted, "DAD!" Upon seeing Mr. Valentine with one medawatch on standing on top of some mound.

"Well I figured to get some of the credit I have to participate too." He grinned as the Medabots circled the giant robot some more.

Then 14 tubular black objects that would be considered small on scale, but still dwarfed anyone present, came out. Each had a small orange barrel on one end of it. They maneuvered around in the shield area with jets. Until they came in line with a fighter. "No all Medabots increase range, get away from those things!" Mr. Valentine shouted. But it was too late, 16 fighters were shot down immediately. All of them containing powerful long range Medabots. "Ah damn it, why didn't I tell them to stay at a longer range."

"Dad." Emily said, "You aren't perfect you just have to get used to making mistakes."

"Unlike you?"

"Well my mistakes have only led to us not winning by now. Nothing more."

"We need a strategy." Mr. Valentine said. "Now correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't the shield originate from those black circles with the electricity coming out from them?"

"That's our best guess." Steve said running over to the planning session, "Really there's no other reason for them being there then."

"I see, Steve do you think between you and goku firing a kamehameha at point blank you can take out one?"

"Maybe. I've been a lot stronger than usual."

"What if jasmine went up too?"

"Maybe." Steve said. Then a white laser came plowing towards the group. Some of the tubes had started to shoot at the land now. A blue blur came along and saved the three people in the beams direct path.

"DAMN YOU JASMINE!" Faust swore. He had planned to attack the main coordinators of the group. It would not discourage them all but it would stop enough to get the advantage and destroy the mob around him.

"I heard you need me?" Jasmine asked Steve. Steve grabbed her and ran to the shore.

"Transport meda-armor, GOGETA!" Steve then jumped off a cliff; Gogeta caught them and took off towards the giant robot. "We're going to blast one of those shield things and weaken that shield, you me and Gogeta are going right up to it, I would assume Mr. Valentine's Medabots will offer at least some support and the land bound Medabots will be firing all the time, maybe they'll be coordinated towards the same disk things." A white beam was fired at Gogeta, Gogeta dodged it with ease. "It'll be a bitch but we're the best candidates."

"One problem." Jasmine said.

"What?"

"You and I can't fly."

"Need a lift?" Metabee and metablue asked appearing in two otherwise empty fighter things.

"Well that works." Jasmine said as she jumped to the fighter with metabee.

Steve went to the one with metablue. "Stick to the plan this guy is actually tougher than you!" Steve shouted to Gogeta.

"Don't need to tell me twice this time." Gogeta replied.

The three flew towards the one shield disk. With metablue and metabee guiding jasmine and Steve and Gogeta on his own the three were very easily ignored. Finally getting close to the one device the three powered up.

Then they attacked, Steve in a golden glow with electric sparks bouncing around him (supersayain 2) with a kamehameha. Gogeta with a maximum power big bang kamehameha time 100 equal in power to Steve's kamehameha. And Jasmine with a blue thunder attack bounding from her fingertips. After a moment metabee and metablue began to fire off lasers and missiles at the thing. A blue glow surrounded metablue and he bore his full meda-armor. Without pausing the fire from him increased greatly. Finally after several minutes of this barrage the planet defensor exploded. On cue one other in direct line to it exploded too.

"What?" Steve said, relieved exhausted and surprised.

"Power overload." Jasmine grinned, "My attack would damage the one in front of us and hopefully overload the rest."

Then the one that happened to have been above them starting falling down metabee and blue shouted, "RUN AWAY!" As the grabbed Gogeta in the air and piloted the craft away. But as the flew the noticed, the fire from both banks was much more concentrated on the disks in general. On the east side three more were getting blown up. On the west, where the fire was less concentrated, there were only two.

From his observation post Faust saw it all. "What they managed to overload the shield disk! Two humans and three Medabots! That's impossible over 10,000 Medabots attacking the shield at once did less damage!"

"Sir the defensor shield is at 50!"

"The barrage is pushing it to it's limits!"

"Switching to back up mode." Then the tube fit onto the back sides of the disks, two per disk. "Shield is at 148 but it is decreasing under the increased per unit stress."

"Fine let's leave here; we'll go destroy the village with the beam cannon."

"If I may offer another alternative." A voice crooned, "Kill the people. The cannon is at 100. Even 40 would be enough to flatten Tom's hometown. And a few of the neighboring villages."

"Well meda-evil, you make some sense after all." Faust turned to see another meda evil walk in surrounded by 6 big looking robo's with odd looking belzelga like Medabots.

"Well I would not like to lose this machine to the people if I don't have too. So I say we kill the people while they are over confident! If we were to use 30 of the buster rifle's power we could annihilate one entire riverbank! Then we could use the normal rifle to damage the other one and still have 72, 73 of the buster rifles power left if we let it charge on the way there!"

"You do realize I'm only going not because I'm worried about losing my great robot seraph. Nor because the crowd is getting under my skin. I'm going to agree because Tom's beloved sister, father, friends and Medabots are all on the east bank."

"Sir what about getting his computer brain?"

"That's why I said not to kill him unless absolutely necessary. Revenge I just as important to me as his HEAD! FIRE THE DUAL BUSTER RIFLE!!!" (As an aside, dual buster rifletwin buster cannon from Gundam wing, the robot is based of a Gundam design for a Gundam fan-fic of mine)

Then the robot reached to it's back, a portion of it's back detached from the robot. It was the Buster rifle. The rifle looked like some fanciful beam weapon, with a trigger scaled up and the end with two small points. Each point gathered golden energy, they pointed at the shore.

"DIE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" Faust shouted in rage.

-Elsewhere, about 20 minutes ago- (ELSEHWERE SEQUENCE, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

Doctors and technicians finished the final tests. "Well sir, you're program is a full success. I must congratulate you; you added so much more and kept the upload time to so little."

"Well." Tom said to the surprised but satisfied doctor, "It's because this was a formatting, there was no data to slow it down."

"This is true." The man said, he sighed, "So go out there and ruin what we collaborated together to do. I guess you feel a need to do it."

Tom laughed, "You are quite accurate with you're assumption. Well I'll see if I can keep it working. My grandfather was a genius and this stuff can handle a lot of power, but those stage one physical upgrades made this a lot better."

"Well good luck then." The man said and gave tom a pat on the back. "Beat that evil villain." Tom walked to the door and then to the first step.

"You may want to stand back whoever's behind me." Tom then grew jet legs and took off. His only thought was, _I'm coming Faust, and you'll find that while you wanted me before you won't soon._

-Back to the east river in present time-

The robot raised the dual buster rifle and fired it, a large golden beam heading towards the shore. It went with intent to destroy the eastern bank and kill everyone there. Tom changed it's intent. He fired a shot from his hand, a large red beam, and stopped the attack in it's path. He appeared and with a cry of, "STAND DOWN EVERYONE!" That managed to actually reach every single person's ear everyone did just so. "Faust greetings." Tom said politely. "I believe you desire my head."

In his control room Faust glared. "Prepare for the maximum power allotted shot, I want all of the attackers and defensors on the gun giving it power."

"Won't this obliterate the boy?" Meda-evil asked.

"It won't obliterate what I want most. I've managed to replicate the computer but now I need the fiyun medal to power it. It also wouldn't hurt to have the fiyun sword."

Tom stared the dual barrels down as they adjusted to an angle that would get him caught in the blast. He floated upwards a ways and then changed his arm to his massive cannon. The cannon gathered energy, "Silly Faust, think you can kill me?"

The tubes and disks all linked up. Then they went into 7 slots that opened up on the buster cannon. The glow on the buster cannon increased to be just as great as the glow that tom was making. The two powers fired at once. The golden and read beams clashed with a massive energy ball forming in the sky. Finally the ball exploded. Tom's right arm turned into a normal arm, he drew his sword.

"A sword fight." He said taking up a ready stance over 100 feet in the air.

The robot pulled out it's sword the two fought. With each impact a massive shock wave that actually damaged the ground resonated. Tom was using both of his hands and the robot was only using one. But the robot's other hand was glowing gold. Finally after tom parried the robot's sword and knocked it out of its hand the robot struck with it's other hand. Tom had all of a second to see it coming. A small red barrier enveloped him as the hand came down and smashed tom into the river. Then while tom was under water there were golden explosions. About 120 of them. Finally when all was said and done the robot pulled out it's smaller gun and shot that into the hole. That section of the east river now had a several hundred foot channel.

A few minutes passed. "Is he dead?" Asked any number of people. And, "No-one could survive all that, that guy probably survived a lot but not all of that."

On the shore Emily and sherry both were comforting each other and crying. Steve was crying out in agitation. Mr. Valentine was silently sobbing over the loss of his son. Jasmine, like the rest, had thought tom was invincible at this point and figured he wouldn't, no couldn't die. This was the first time the impossible had entered their minds. They couldn't deal with the shock.

Everyone thought he was immortal even his nemesis. That was respect.

They were right.

A red bubble rose from the river floor. It contained one human, no-one could see but the human had a grin on his face. "I win Faust, you're daughter is now in my hands."

Then he was surrounded by a red glow. "FIYUN TRIPLE THREAT!!!"

"Sir great shield is online." A lackey said.

"Bring it to full power; those people deserve a full show." Faust said falling back in his chair. "That man truly is immortal."

The shield cam up, now like a mother of pearl color. Tom held the fiyun medal in his hand, it fired a laser. The laser impacted the shield and the resultant shockwave blew the shield away. Tom pulled out his sword. With out seeming to move the robot had injuries all over it's body. Injuries from a sword.

Finally tom was surrounded by a red glow. He drew himself in, and then he truly exploded with power. A massive thing that was vaguely humanoid appeared. "The final threat." It spoke in a voice that was not any humans. "The final threat is coming, for you and me. Live so we can face this threat in the coming days." Then with a motion it simply sent it's hand through the abdomen of the giant robot, which exploded on cue.

Tom spoke not that thing, "It's over. It's finally over."

-End-

Well I made power levels reach far beyond any other Medabots fan-fic. But most Medabots fan-fics don't rely on the power of the atlanteans, which is in turn (in my universe) the power of the medaforce.

But any way all that's left is the conclusion. YAY!


	11. epilogue

Medabots The hunt for Locke Faust

The long awaited sequel to chapter 10.

Epilogue

Well it's the epilogue, what should you expect?

-Begin-

Riverview city was rather torn up from the attack from the robot called seraphim. As was the east river sea bed near the remains of the Throgs neck bridge. But the dead only totaled a mere 300, one for each foot in height the robot held.

The day after the battle tom awoke. He was glad he wasn't in a hospital bed. Especially considering what the doctors had found about him when they 're-built' him.

"_You're heart has been replaced with an odd red stone."_

"_So?"_

"_Do you realize the danger this poses to your body!?!"_

"_Yeah, it's harmless now. If it wasn't meant to be there I would be dead. And you would be joining me soon."_

It was a rather unpleasant conversation. Conversations about death for tom lead to Tom talking about someone else dying. He was morbid, he would need to stop that.

Finally after almost 30 minutes of lying in bed reflecting tom got up. Putting on clothes he walked over to a closet in his home. He stared at his collection of cover ups for his arm legs and face. They had all been changed over night to fit. Thoughtlessly he put on the right skin molds to cover the medal that would seem awkward to the world outside. He prayed he would never have to take it off again, but at the same time prepared himself for what would come one day.

Then Tom opened the door to his room walked down the nearby stairs and started walking towards the still intact center island house through his still intact home town.

At 5 A.M. in the morning.

He stopped to get something at one of many town delis. Then walking along while eating he simply began to reflect on what he had to do with the mess that was about, albeit it was not entirely his fault, but it was important. There were the Rockets and Robo's loose about the world. They would have to be dealt with. There were nuts with magic powers about, all but three were not his fault in any way, but they really needed to be dealt with fast. Then there was the chamber in Faust's base. The number one reason there was no self destruct sequence for the base for sure. Tom knew the technology to help out the chamber but still… No he was going to do it, maybe Faust would see sense if he did. That would save tom a** LOT** of work.

Tom finished his meal and walked over to the nearest garbage can. He glanced at the sunrise, it was rather pretty. But pretty was a superficial term. He continued walking. What to do with the gang? Hell that actually was an easy question. Almost all of them had homes in Japan, known exceptions were Victor and Hoboman Steve. Jasmine and the long disappeared Nisiko were unknowns however. It was rather unfortunate that Nisiko had to go, she looked so nice.

Upon that thought tom barked out a laugh in the middle of the road. Well jasmine was still here and she was pretty enough. Course with his luck she hadn't come home at all last night and was out traveling to a place she could call home, wherever that was. His money was on California, at least the pacific coast. Tom figured she was a total beach babe.

Tom sighed. Well best that everyone go back home, Ikki's increased skill would be a good tourist attraction. And hell the kid wouldn't have to live a life any different than before. Tom thought. Anything he'd missed? No that should have been it. If it wasn't? Well who cared, he'd deal with it when the time came.

Finally tom hopped the gate, setting a good example as always, and went into his other mansion home. He glanced in the door. It was only 5:45 a.m. he doubted anyone would be awake. Well there was Stavros, but he was more of a morning person than Tom. That was something scary.

After standing at the door for 30 minutes tom pouted went inside closed the door and meandered to a room with a view of water. It wasn't the sunrise but he could live with just staring at blue water all day. Finally at 6:45 Stavros walked in, yawning.

"Just got up I see." Tom said looking over the water. "How worried were you to be awake as late as you were?"

"I went to sleep at 2a.m. I wanted the house perfect for you're return." Stavros replied. "You know I'm rarely up later than 11. And that's even a little late for me. Speaking of sleep you went to sleep no earlier than 3 a.m. didn't you." Tom nodded. "What the hell are you doing up a 6 am!?!" Stavros showed emotion for once.

Tom stared. "Bah." He said waving. "I'll sleep in seven or eight hours tomorrow."

"Always like that aren't you tom." Sherry said coming down wearing her traditional yellow. Her shirt was so long tom wasn't sure if there was anything underneath.

_Hell, _he thought, _why was I worried about the two pretty girls who tried to kill me leaving!_ He thought with a mental laugh. "Sherry you might want to change before the others, and by others I mean not family not servants, wake up."

"Screw them." Sherry said angrily as she forced herself down next to tom. "Hell if I care."

Tom sighed, "Should have seen that coming. Eh Stavros?"

"Indeed sir indeed." Stavros replied with a smirk.

"DON'T YOU BOTH MOCK ME!" Sherry shouted. Tom backed away from the evil aura emanating from sherry now. She sighed, "I wonder if that woke them up."

Tom paused, cupped a hand to his ear. "Nope. They all were up later than you me and Stavros, either thanks to excitement or left over anxiety."

"Define up later?" Sherry said as tom took a good look at the massive bags under her eyes.

"Like they just all went to sleep."

Sherry glowered. "Screw you."

Tom grinned, "Ah well such is life." He got up.

"What are you doing?" Sherry asked.

"Just going to see if someone's still here."

"Who?"

"No-one."

Sherry stared at tom. When he was gone long enough she went the other way to where tom was most likely headed, the room jasmine was in. She went to the wrong room.

Instead tom went to the Medabots room, an entire series of three floors for all the Medabots who had participated in the battle and now had a day of activity and not just another day as a medal as their rewards. He went to find his main Medabots, he quickly realized where they actually were, but still he went through each room and silently thanked each Medabot individually. Finally he ended up at the safe room, where he saw all five of his Medabots standing. "Hello everyone." Tom grinned. "You didn't need to stand guard, we won Faust won't try anything for some time."

"More like ever." Metablue said.

"Good point." Tom replied. "I doubt he could survive that last blow."

White knight looked at tom, "How naïve are you?" Tom glared at white knight, "Good point." White knight said giving up. "But anyways there still is an organization to deal with. With or without its original leader."

"The robo's have someone to lead them doubtless." Tom groaned, "Damn it, the hero never has that many copies ready for himself. Well anyway there are probably enough meda-evil clones to make an army. And maybe, maybe, a few more Faust clones."

"Why do you keep calling them clones?" Jetfire asked, "We know that Meda-evil has only created robot copies of himself thus far. As well as Faust."

"So." Annihilator responded, stoic and simply.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO QUESTION ME!?!" Jetfire shouted.

"Because he knows what else they were developing. Right tom." Gorgon stepped forwards and for good measure paralyzed jetfire.

Tom grinned, "Yup, and now his pet project is mine too."

"You're too kind." White knight said as he walked off.

Tom got up and walked too. "Why should you care?" His other Medabots got up and followed him

Upon surfacing tom realized three hours had passed while he was down in the basement. Everyone was awake, believe it or not. Which tom did not. "The hell? I figured everyone would be asleep till' noon!" Tom said exasperated at the sight of everyone awake and preparing some sort of party.

"Well we would have been if your girlfriend didn't shout so loud." Ikki said setting up some decoration for something.

"HA, I knew she was too loud, where is she?"

"On the couch, all huddled up."

Tom ran in, he had never planned anything malevolent, not even mean. Heck not even unkind. "So how's things?" He asked sherry.

"Meh."

"Ah, excellent, why don't you get changed?"

"Meh."

"Come on."

"Fine" Sherry got up tom glancing at her un-judgingly. Sherry looked at him hard she had to ask, "There are things I don't understand about you. I think I want to understand one more, how is it that you don't judge people?"

Tom looked at her, "Don't judge people, I judge people, who doesn't. I simply use the positive light."

"The wha?"

"The best in someone, it's just how I evolved. I was negative once," tom thought back to the attack on Faust's base, "I was at my worst ever physically and mentally. So I think I'll try and stay positive from here on in."

"Really?" Sherry asked as she went up the stairs.

"Really." tom said as he replied.

Sherry went up to her room. Tom followed something about him resonating an odd comforting happier aura. Tom extended his hand, "You should try it."

Sherry took it, "Maybe I can start now."

-Some time later-

Tom came down from upstairs, he had been up there for several hours, much of which had been spent sleeping. But now he was truly ready to face the insanity of the party, the magnitude of which he had been informed of some time ago. He walked out of his room and saw a hallway filled with people. "As should be expected." Tom sighed. The gang had invited lots of people from their hometown. And they all had received rides from tom's people. Tom sighed again, but grinned, he had slept through two hours of this. He was ready. Quickly he ran to the main area where a toast was waiting for him. Things were finally looking up for all the hero's.

-End-

Well that's the end of Hunting Locke Faust. I may extend it so look for a possible increased ending in the near future.

So no one better say the ending sucks, I'm just to lazy to make it any longer.


End file.
